


One Reason Or Another

by SteeleSimz



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleSimz/pseuds/SteeleSimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon asks Jane for answers while they are stuck in a elevator which leads them down a road they have been down before. Season 4 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Reason Or Another

One Reason Or Another

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or characters. Season 4 spoilers.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He just can't behave for one case," Lisbon thought as she slammed the stapler down on her desk.

It was getting close to midnight and she was still stuck at the CBI, thanks to her pain-in-the-ass consultant. The case had been simple enough to solve, until Jane decided to make it known how he felt about the suspect and the victim's family. Which, in return, led to a meeting with Wainwright and Bertram, not to mention several hours of paperwork. She was seriously thinking of handcuffing him to his desk when the next case came in.

"Still here?" Jane asked as he meandered his way into her office.

"Go away," Lisbon growled.

"Still mad at me?" Jane asked, surprised.

"You're surprised? Jane, have you ever thought of not causing trouble on a case?" Lisbon's temper was rising as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I have behaved myself on several cases over the years," he pointed out.

"Like hell you have," Lisbon retaliated.

"They irk me," Jane said in his defense.

"Well, if you would treat them with more respect then maybe they wouldn't irritate you."

"Oh, there is a theory. Let me think about that," Jane pretended to be thinking.

"I'm leaving," Lisbon said as she got her stuff and headed out of the office.

Lisbon pressed the button on the elevator several times in annoyance. She was hoping that it would arrive before she heard his footsteps, but fate was against her as he walked up behind her.

"No," he said simply.

"No, what?" Lisbon asked, annoyed.

"They would still irk me."

Lisbon glared at him, but he only smiled in return. Finally, the elevator door opened and she stepped inside hoping to get away from Jane for the night, but he stepped in just as the doors were closing.

"I'll ride down with you," Jane stated as she looked at him.

"Fine," Lisbon said simply.

"You know you aren't really mad at me," Jane remarked.

"Oh, I thought I was," Lisbon replied sarcastically.

"No, you are mad at yourself."

"What?"

"See, you wanted..." Jane began to explain when the elevator shook roughly.

Jane managed to catch Lisbon before she fell as the shaking continued. He pressed the buttons hoping to open the doors, but nothing was happening. Backing against the wall of the elevator, Jane kept Lisbon close to his side just as the lights went out. He felt Lisbon tighten her grip around him as the shaking slowly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked softly.

"Yeah."

Lisbon pulled her cell-phone out and turned it on to give them some light.

"The emergency lights should be on shortly," Lisbon explained.

Jane nodded but didn't let her move away from him.

"Jane, let go."

'Sorry." Jane nodded and released her from his grip.

She gave him a quick smile before walking over to the emergency phone box. Opening it up, she pulled out the phone.

"We should have taken the stairs," Lisbon said as she placed the phone back.

"Not working?" Jane asked. Lisbon shook her head and walked back over to him.

"Hopefully you won't get claustrophobic, because we might be here for a little while," Lisbon stated as the emergency lights came on.

"I guess there are worse places to be," Jane commented.

"Let's hope someone is still in the building and notices the elevator isn't working," Lisbon stated as she leaned against the wall.

"Well at least we have each other for company," Jane smiled as he sat down.

"And I still have my gun," Lisbon smirked.

"You wouldn't risk firing it in here."

"Don't tempt me," Lisbon retorted.

"Sit down and relax, Lisbon," Jane ordered.

"I don't want to," Lisbon protested as she walked back over to the phone and checked again to see if it was working.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver before slamming it against the small door.

"Ah yes, because hitting something always makes it work," Jane remarked from his spot on the floor.

"Bite me," Lisbon snarled. "You know, this is all your fault," she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How so?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Because of the crap you pulled today I got stuck here longer, and now I'm trapped in here with you," Lisbon explained heatedly.

"Meh, you would have still been here if I hadn't done anything," Jane stated.

"No I wouldn't," Lisbon protested but Jane just continued to smile at her. "Fine, maybe I would still have been here."

"Thank you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and then slumped to the floor opposite of Jane. He was right about one thing; there were far worse people to be stuck with, but for the moment she couldn't think of one.

"So are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?" Jane asked.

"Nothing," Lisbon responded automatically.

"Lisbon," Jane looked at her closely as if he was trying to get her to talk about what was bothering her.

"Not going to work, Jane," Lisbon kept contact with his eyes.

"You know you want to tell me, so you might as well."

"There is nothing wrong," Lisbon repeated.

Jane nodded and leaned his head back against the wall.

"You know, sometimes you can be a pain in the ass," Lisbon said suddenly.

"And the truth comes out," Jane acknowledged.

"I'm not talking about your normal everyday cause problem behavior," Lisbon emphasized.

"Then what?"

"Never mind."

Jane sighed and got to his feet. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Lisbon, what is it?" he asked genuinely.

"Tell me why?" Lisbon asked.

"Why what?"

"You know, and I want the truth," Lisbon replied.

"You want to know why I didn't correct Darcy," Jane stated firmly.

"Jane having her telling the FBI that you are working for Red John causes more problems than you can imagine," Lisbon explained.

"Lisbon, you need to trust me that I know what I'm doing."

"You know I can't do that."

"Lisbon, look at me." He waited until she was looking at him before continuing. "You know me. I'm not going to put you or the team in danger. You will just need to trust me on this one completely."

"And what happens if you are wrong again?"

"How many times can I possibly be wrong?" Jane laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a joke," Lisbon responded and turned away from him.

Jane's smile disappeared quickly as she turned away from him. He knew that she feared for his sanity not to mention his life just as much as he feared something happening to her. He was about to tell her just that when the elevator started moving again. They exchanged quick looks before getting to their feet. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the doors opened, allowing them out.

"I'm going to call and find out what happened," Lisbon stated as she walked away from him. Jane nodded. "They said everything is fine and that there wasn't any problem with the elevator." she stated a few moments later.

"Strange," Jane stated quietly.

"Yeah, well we are out now so I'm going home," Lisbon said as she headed out of the CBI and towards the parking lot.

"Lisbon, wait," Jane yelled as he jogged to catch up with her.

"What?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"I know you fear for me, especially right now, but what you don't know is that I fear for you also," Jane declared.

"Since when?" Lisbon asked slightly surprised by his declaration.

"Since I told you Red John was alive. Lisbon, if he knows that you know everything then that puts you at more risk. So I'm going to let Darcy try and prove to the FBI that I'm working for Red John because we both know it isn't true and as long as she is looking for proof it allows me to keep Red John away from you," Jane explained.

Lisbon just looked at him, not really sure what to say after that. He had been more open with her in the past year than he had ever been and she was thankful. But him stating that he feared for her, because he did tell her, made her feel deeply moved.

"Say something," Jane pleaded.

"It is late," Lisbon stated. Jane nodded and started to walk away. "Wait, I wasn't done."

"Yeah?"

"Come home with me. I'll make you some tea," Lisbon offered.

"Then?"

"Let's take it one step at a time," Lisbon stated as she headed to her car. Jane looked back quickly at the CBI before heading over to join her.


	2. The Red Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

 

The Red Mark:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane had just opened the car door when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket he checked the message.

Like the elevator ride :)

Jane looked up quickly to see where Lisbon was. Closing the door to his car he ran over to hers and knocked on the window. Lisbon jumped before rolling down the window.

"Jane you scared the crap out of me."

"Look at this," Jane thrust the phone into her hand. Lisbon sighed and looked at the message. Jane watched as her eyes grew in surprised.

"When did you get this?" Lisbon asked as she got out of the car.

"Just now."

"How could he possibly have any access to the elevator?" Lisbon asked out loud as the two of them made their way back into the CBI.

"Maybe someone working for him does."

"Great, another mole," Lisbon muttered as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The team and Wainwright," Lisbon answered quickly before walking away from him.

"You know, it could be nothing," Jane stated when she finished.

"Do you think it isn't him?"

"It is him," Jane replied softly.

"We need to contact the FBI also," Lisbon informed him as they walked into her office.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Darcy finding this out from someone else and accusing you even more than she is already," Lisbon explained.

"Fine," he said aggressively.

"Make the call," Lisbon ordered.

"I don't have her number," Jane replied. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Just make the damn call," Lisbon spat before motioning him to leave her alone.

Jane made his way over to his couch and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to the number he was looking for.

"We have a problem," Jane left her a message on her machine before hanging up.

"The team should be here shortly and when they do get here you are going to tell them everything," Lisbon explained to Jane as she walked over to him.

"Why?"

"You are not getting out of this one or running away. Either you tell them or I will," Lisbon ordered before walking away. Jane's retort died on his lips as Lisbon gave him a stern look that meant she was more than serious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane figured he had time to go to his attic before the team arrived. He needed the time to clear his head and think about Red John. It didn't take long for his phone to vibrate with a message from Lisbon that stated he needed to get his ass back down to the bullpen.

"I'm going to make some tea," Jane said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Already made some," Lisbon pointed to the cup.

"You know I appreciate it and all but I'm very particular about my tea."

"Jane," Lisbon warned.

Jane and Lisbon glared at each other hoping the other would break. The rest of the team exchanged looks with each other and mentally made bets on who break first. To their surprise Jane lowered his head and sat down.

"There was a situation tonight that now requires our attention," Lisbon began. "Jane and I were stuck in the elevator but after we got out Jane received a text message that stated 'Like the elevator ride' followed by a smiley face."

"What?" the team said in unison. Lisbon raised her hand to stop them from continuing.

"There is more and Jane is going to explain that," Lisbon said. The three of them turned their eyes on Jane.

Jane looked at each of them before closing his eyes and speaking "Red John isn't dead."

"But you killed him," Van Pelt stated.

"No, I killed someone who worked for him or at least had contact with him," Jane informed.

"You have known all this time," Rigsby said surprised.

"Yes, and we have been keeping it between us since then," Jane emphasized the we part as he looked at Lisbon.

"You knew," Van Pelt stated.

"Yes, and we felt that at the time it was better to keep it between us," Lisbon explained.

"So even after that murder and having Darcy around you two still thought it was better not inform us," Rigsby shot back.

"We didn't want to put you in danger," Jane answered genuinely.

"And now?" Cho asked.

"We felt it was time to tell you," Lisbon stated as Jane huffed. "Fine I felt it was time for you to know, happy?"

"Yes," Jane answered sarcastically.

"Agent?" Wainwright walked into the bullpen with Darcy right behind him. "Care to explain why you called me in the dead of the night to meet you and why Agent Darcy is here."

"Sir. There was a situation tonight and I felt that you and Agent Darcy should be informed of," Lisbon informed.

"What is it?" Darcy asked.

"Red John."

"What happened?" Wainwright asked sternly.

Lisbon explained what had happened with the elevator and the text message that Jane had received. Wainwright and Darcy listened to the story and only exchanged a quick look at the end before looking at Lisbon again.

"Lisbon and Jane, I want to see you in my office. The rest of you start going through the videos and see what you can find out," Wainwright ordered. He and Darcy walked off leaving the team alone.

"Let me know what you find," Lisbon told Cho before looking at Jane as he finished his tea. "You ready?"

"Yes." Jane said as he got up from the table. "Oh, and your ability to make tea still needs work."

"Bite me," Lisbon replied as they made their way to Wainwright office.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Close the door behind you," Wainwright ordered as he waved the two of them in.

"Agent Darcy had already suspected that you are connected with Red John," he informed Jane.

"She's mistaken," Jane said flatly.

"Is she?"

"Of course she is, sir," Lisbon defend Jane.

"And you know this how?"

"Because it is impossible for him to be working for Red John," Lisbon answered annoyed.

"Where is your proof?" Wainwright demanded.

"You want proof?" Jane shouted. "How about the murder of my wife and child."

"Jane," Lisbon whispered under her breath. He glared at Wainwright once more before leaving the office.

"Agent Darcy is calling her superiors as we speak. If you want to disprove her theory then I recommend you get started," Wainwright informed Lisbon. Lisbon nodded and walked out of the office more annoyed with Wainwright than ever before.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss, we are going through the video footage now," Rigsby told Lisbon as she walked into the bullpen.

"Look for anyone you don't recognize or you think is out of place. Let me know when you got something," Lisbon ordered before heading to her office. Cho got up from his desk and followed her.

"You want to know why?" Lisbon said as she sat down at her desk.

"Yes," Cho replied.

"You need to trust me."

"Last time you told me those words Jane ended up shooting Carter, Van Pelt shot O' Laughlin after he shot you," Cho said stoic.

Lisbon sighed "I know."

"You shouldn't be keeping things from the team," Cho stated.

"You shouldn't either."

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kimball," Lisbon stated.

 

To Be Continued...


	3. The River Flowed Red

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show or characters.

The River Flowed Red

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho looked at Lisbon but refused to acknowledge anything.

"I know about the drugs," Lisbon informed him.

"I stopped taking them," Cho crossed his arms while remaining eye contact with Lisbon.

"I hope so because if I find any evidence that you are back to taking them then this becomes an entirely different conversation. Are we clear?" Lisbon commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Cho answered. He turned around and headed for the door when Lisbon's voice stopped him

"Also, the thing between you and Summer."

"What about it?" Cho asked defensively. Lisbon's eyes widened slightly at his answer.

"Summer is a nice person and all but getting into a relationship with a confidential informant is frowned upon especially in our line of work," Lisbon answered calmly.

"Understood," Cho said, unwavering.

"Be careful is all I'm saying," she said softly before turning back to her work. Cho nodded and walked out of the office.

A knock on the door caused Lisbon to look up and see Agent Darcy standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Darcy asked.

"What can I do for you?" Lisbon glared.

"Concerning Mr. Jane," she said as she walked into the office.

"What about him?"

"How well do you know him?"

"Excuse me?"

"How well do you know him?" Darcy asked again.

"I heard what you said. Why are you asking?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"You two are close?" Darcy asked.

"We are friends," Lisbon replied.

"That's it?"

Lisbon was about to respond with her typical answer of that 'he closes cases' but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"That is all I needed to know," Darcy smiled

"I didn't say anything," Lisbon countered.

"You didn't need to. Thanks for your time."

God, she hated that woman. From the first time they met to now, Darcy had tried to get information about whether or not Jane was working with Red John, which was beyond ridiculous in her opinion. Lisbon closed her eyes and leaned against the headrest on the chair.

"Boss?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes?"

"We might have something," Rigsby answered. Lisbon nodded before opening her eyes to see that both Van Pelt and Rigsby were in the office.

"What is it?"

"It looks like someone hacked into the surveillance system around three and put the camera monitoring the access to the elevator controls on a loop," Van Pelt explained as she showed Lisbon the footage off her computer.

"Do we know how they got access?" Lisbon asked.

"Not entirely sure, Boss," Van Pelt replied as she closed the laptop.

"Our security isn't worth a damn," Lisbon muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What do you want us to do?" Rigsby asked.

"Keep looking," Lisbon ordered as she got up and headed out of the office.

"I'm getting an odd feeling about this," Van Pelt told Rigsby as they watched Lisbon head out of sight.

"Everything is going to be okay, Grace," Rigsby replied.

"I hope you are right," she smiled at him before walking out of the office.

"So am I."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon made her way up the stairs to the attic with a cup of coffee in her hand. She wanted to check in on Jane to make sure he was okay. She knocked softly on the door before entering.

"You know, I have seen some amazing sunrises from here," Jane quietly stated as he looked out into the dark city.

"I know," Lisbon replied as she walked over to him. "I was worried about you."

Jane smiled at her "I'm fine."

"Jane, about what Wainwright said..." Lisbon began her eyes looking at him.

"Wainwright is an imbecile, incapable of having a coherent thought," Jane interrupted her.

"Is that what you believe?" Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, but that was what you were going to say."

"I wasn't going to say that," Lisbon said defensively.

"You are a terrible liar. Everyone hates their boss at some point," Jane replied with a smirk.

"Does that mean you hated me at some point?" Lisbon asked with a grin.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. Because you are not my boss," Jane replied.

"Yes, I am," Lisbon shook her head with irritation. Jane smiled at her. "You're a jackass."

"You shouldn't say that to your 'underling'," Jane used his fingers to emphasize underlings.

"I thought you hated that term."

"I do."

"So, you are just trying to get a rise out of me?" Lisbon replied with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm on to your game, Jane," Lisbon laughed.

"What game is that my dear?" Jane asked as if he was clueless, but Lisbon knew better.

"Nice try," Lisbon stated as she headed toward the stairs. "When you are done staring into the darkness, then can you come in join me in the bullpen," she stated before disappearing out of his sight.

"I'll never be done staring into the darkness," Jane said to himself as he looked back over the dark city.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had already been looking at video for the past hour when Jane made his way down to them. They were all sitting around the table looking at several different videos trying to find any clues to how Red John may have gotten access to the elevator or for that fact the security cameras.

"I'm looking at footage from three weeks ago and there is still nothing," Rigsby stated as he looked at his computer screen.

"I'm at four weeks," Van Pelt remarked with tiredness in her voice.

"Keep looking," Lisbon hissed from the table.

"You aren't going to find anything," Jane stated as he sat down next to Lisbon.

"We need to make sure," she told him quietly.

"Red John isn't going to make a mistake like that," Jane countered.

"He has made a mistake in the past," Cho reminded.

"Yes, and he learned from that. We are looking in the wrong place," Jane answered as he looked at each of them.

"Where do you suggest we look?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

Jane caught her eyes with his and whispered "I'm not sure."

"Boss, I might have something," Van Pelt stated as she looked closer at her computer screen.

Lisbon and Jane stood up and walked over to her desk. Lisbon stood next to her while Jane stood directly behind Lisbon as Van Pelt enlarged the image.

"I don't know who this person is and he isn't in any of the footage after this one," Van Pelt stated as she hit play.

"Maybe he is meeting someone," Rigsby suggested as he came up to the desk.

"No, he isn't," Lisbon voice trembled. Jane broke his look from the screen and focused on her.

"You know who he is?" Van Pelt asked surprised as she looked at her boss.

"Excuse me," Lisbon brushed off Van Pelt's question and headed quickly towards her office.

"What was that about?" Rigsby directed towards Jane.

Jane watched as Lisbon shut the door before he looked at Rigsby "It is obvious, she knows the person."

"But how?" Van Pelt asked.

Jane shrugged his shoulders before heading towards his couch and sitting down. The team shared quizzical looks with each other.

"Send me the video," Cho ordered Van Pelt. She nodded and went back to her computer.

"What are you thinking?" Rigsby asked as he made his way back to his desk.

"We find out who the man is," Cho answered without looking away from his computer. Rigsby nodded his head and started his own search.

Jane watched as the team went to work finding out who the mystery man was. A slight smile played on his lips as he thought about how much this team did act like a family. They had been there for each other in the past and here they were again ready to do anything within their power to help Lisbon. Jane sighed to himself and rose to his feet. He didn't need to search the internet for answers when the ones he needed where just behind the door. Walking over to her office he knocked quietly before entering.

"What is it, Jane?" Lisbon asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Want to get a cup of coffee?" Jane asked as he studied her.

"No," Lisbon said flatly as she opened the desk drawer searching for something.

He was going to be nice and allow her explain everything away from people, but she had refused to join him; so, now, he went straight for the jugular "Who is he?"

"No one important," Lisbon said as she slammed the desk drawer shut.

"Is that how you want to play this," Jane said with a smile.

"Go to hell!" Lisbon's eyes burned bright with anger.

Jane didn't finch when she yelled at him; instead, he leaned down on the desk. She gave him a glare before getting up and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"None of your damn business," Lisbon snarled as she made her way out of the office. Jane trailed right behind her.

"The team is going to find out who he is sooner or later but you can save them the time just by telling them," Jane stated as he fell into step with her.

"You are right," Lisbon replied as she stopped in from of the elevator. Jane felt rather relieved and gave her a nod that he approved of her decision. Lisbon pressed the button to summon the elevator.

"So who is he?" Jane asked as the elevator doors opened and they walked.

"It isn't important," Lisbon said as she leaned against the back of the elevator and placed her hands in her coat pockets.

Jane stood in front of her and lowered himself a little so his eyes could meet hers. She gave him a quick look before sighing to herself. Jane nodded and joined her as he placed his back against the elevator and rested his hand on the elevator side rails. A smile grew on her lips as she quickly pulled her hands out of her pocket and slapped part of the handcuff onto Jane's wrist and the other part onto the elevator rail.

"Lisbon," Jane said, surprised as he pulled on the cuffs.

"Stay," Lisbon ordered as the doors opened.

"You know I can get out of these," Jane stated as he motioned to the cuffs with his other hands.

"Really, because I don't remember that ever being part of your talents," Lisbon replied with a wicked smile before walking out of the elevator.

"Funny," Jane yelled as the elevator doors closed.

Jane placed a hand in his vest pocket searching for his phone but the pocket was empty. Looking quickly at the elevator door a huge smile grew on his lips and he laughed to himself. After knowing each other for so many years Lisbon had finally managed to get the better of him. She had picked his pocket and taken his cell phone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still not answering," Van Pelt said concerned as she hung up her phone. Jane and Lisbon had both been gone for an hour and now they weren't answering their phones.

"Maybe they are checking out a lead?" Rigsby suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Cho stated as he continued to look at his computer.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food," Rigsby stated as he got up from his desk.

"Where are you going to get food at three in the morning?" Van Pelt asked amused.

"I'll find a place," Rigsby answered with a smile as he headed towards the elevators.

"He is always hungry," Van Pelt directed at Cho, who just shook his head and continued with his work.

Rigsby was humming to himself as he waited for the elevator to come. The bell chimed to let him know the elevator was there. The doors opened and Rigsby jumped at the sight of Jane sitting on the floor.

"Jane?' Rigsby laughed.

"Rigsby, you wouldn't by chance have a key?" Jane asked from the floor.

 

To Be Continued...


	4. The Bleeding Heart

The Bleeding Heart.

\---------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Rigsby asked as he walked over to Jane.

"Lisbon handcuffed me," he replied simply as Rigsby pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

"You pissed her off." Rigsby stated as he offered Jane a hand in standing up.

Jane got to his feet then flattened his vest and jacket down before responding, "No more than usual."

Rigsby shook his head as he walked with Jane back to the bullpen.

"Where have you been?" Van Pelt asked as they walked in.

"Sitting." Jane replied with a grin. Van Pelt raised a eyebrow at him.

"Lisbon handcuffed him to the rail in the elevator." Rigsby stated without trying to laugh.

"What?" Van Pelt asked surprised.

"She handcuffed me and then took off." Jane explained as he rubbed his wrist.

"Is that all?" Cho asked skeptically from his desk.

"And she took my cell phone but that isn't really important." Jane dismissed Cho with his hand as he headed to the kitchen.

"How did she get his phone?" Van Pelt asked aloud as she watched Jane disappear.

"She picked his pocket." Cho answered without looking up from his computer.

"Really?" Van Pelt smirked.

"She's been around him long enough to have learned a trick or two. It was only a matter of time before she used it against him." Cho explained before standing up to stretch his back.

"But why take his phone?" she asked.

"Because he deserved it." Rigsby huffed, wryly.

"No, it's something bigger and it has to do with that suspicious guy we saw on the camera footage." Cho stated as he walked out of the bullpen.

Jane was staring at the tea kettle as Cho walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water. Closing the door he turned around and looked at Jane.

"You're worried." Cho said quietly.

Jane didn't bother to look away from the tea kettle, "She can take care of herself." he said simply.

"You don't completely believe that." Cho retorted causing Jane to finally look at him.

"She has told me on several occasions that she is capable of taking care of herself," Jane stated, turning once again back to the kettle, "so why should this time be any different?"

"Because this is Red John." Cho answered. He watched as Jane shoulders dropped a little at hearing Red John's name.

Jane didn't respond but rather waited for the kettle to whistle. Cho watched him go through his usual tea making routine.

"She didn't tell me." Jane said so softly that Cho had barely heard him. He watched as Jane took a small sip of his tea.

"About?" Cho asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Where she was going." Jane stated as he placed his tea cup on the counter.

"Well, now you know how it feels." Cho stated firmly.

"What?"

"Not knowing where someone is. How many times have you disappeared without telling anyone?" Cho asked.

"This is different." Jane brushed it off, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"There is no difference." Cho replied before walking away from Jane.

"I know." Jane thought to himself as he picked his tea cup up and headed towards the bullpen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was no sound around her as Lisbon stared out of the windshield towards a house in the distance. Breaking her vigil she looked down at the passenger seat where her gun, an extra pair of handcuffs, and two cell phones laid. As soon as she had left the CBI she had called in a quick favor to someone she knew in the witness protection program. After getting the information she needed she turned off both phones and placed them in the seat.

She knew the team would be pissed that she hadn't told them where she was going but it was for their own protection. She let out little laugh at the comment. Maybe Stiles was right after all, she had allowed Jane to take over her life and now she was starting to act like him. Her mind drifted to Jane and silently hoped that someone had found him by now. Not that it wasn't fun pulling a stunt on him, but she knew that he was most likely planning his own sick form of revenge for it.

Looking up toward the house again Lisbon noticed a man coming out of the front door dressed in a jogging suit. He stretched a little before making his way down the street toward her car. Lisbon took a deep breath, grabbed her gun and handcuffs, and opened the car door. Rising out of the car, she holstered her gun, and placed the cuffs in her back pocket. She closed the car door before walking toward the sidewalk just as the jogger reached her.

"Long time no see Kyle." Lisbon said as he came closer to her. Kyle stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"Agent Lisbon." Kyle smirked as he pulled his ear buds out of his ears, "How long has it been?"

"A few years."

"Really and it seems like only yesterday." Kyle replied sarcastically. God she hated this man with a passion, Lisbon thought to herself as Kyle came closer to her.

"So who do I owe for seeing you again?" Kyle asked.

She studied him for a second. He was just over six feet in height, but he had darkened his hair from light brown to a dark brown. He had also lost some weight since she had last seen him.

"Why were you at the CBI?" Lisbon asked.

"CBI?" Kyle asked clueless.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" Lisbon glared forcefully as she felt her temper rising. Kyle grinned slyly a little at her annoyance with him.

"I swear I have no clue what you are talking about." Kyle said as he stepped back a little.

"Don't do it Kyle." Lisbon stated firmly.

"What?"

"You know what." Lisbon replied. Kyle laughed before turning around and running away from her. Lisbon cursed to herself and took off after him.

Kyle knew the area well as he ran down different streets and easements trying to get away from her. Kyle had the upper hand since he knew the area, but Lisbon was only a few steps behind him, and she was just waiting for a perfect opening to tackle him to the ground. Kyle made a sharp turn out of an easement and into a muddy field. Lisbon saw her chance and tackled Kyle to the ground, skidding and covering them both in mud.

"Your under arrest Kyle." she stated slightly out of breath as she pinned him to the ground.

"You can't prove I did anything." Kyle said through gritted teeth.

"I have enough proof." Lisbon said harshly as she placed the handcuffs around his muddy wrists.

She roughly pulled him to his feet. Kyle grunted at the move but didn't say anything.

She shook the excess mud from her shirt as she escorted the prisoner back to her car. Lisbon placed him in the back of the car and closed the door. As she got into the drivers seat and turned on the key, Kyle spoke from the backseat, "Red John will not be happy with you."

Lisbon abruptly turned in her seat, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kyle answered with an evil grin. Lisbon sucked in a breath and turned back in her seat. Her heart was now racing more than from her little run. Placing the car into drive she took off back to the CBI.

Thankfully Kyle had been silent the entire trip back. Lisbon pulled into the driveway and showed James her ID.

"Thought you had gone home, agent Lisbon." James stated as he handed her ID back.

"Not yet." Lisbon said as she motioned with her eyes to the back seat. James gave her a knowing nod and opened the gate for her. She pulled into her parking space and got out of the car. Looking around she saw that her team were the only agents still at the office. This didn't surprised her as it was still early in the morning. She opened the side door and motioned for Kyle to step out.

"I want my lawyer." he said but didn't move.

"No problem." Lisbon stated and closed the door again. She pressed the automatic lock button on her car key and headed to the building entrance.

She pressed the button on the elevator and closed her eyes. Silently she hoped that someone on the team had found Jane and released him from the cuffs. The door chimed, she opened her eyes and gave a soft sigh when she saw that it was empty. Walking in she pressed the button for her floor.

She exited the elevator and headed to the bullpen. Van Pelt noticed her first and nearly jumped out of her seat as she walked over to her.

"Boss, are you okay?" Van Pelt asked as she took at Lisbon's mussed and muddy appearance. Cho and Rigsby were quickly on their feet as she walked into the bullpen.

"I'm fine," Lisbon said to Van Pelt then turned and looked at Cho, "There is a suspect in my car. Go get him and take him to interrogation."

She handed him her keys before heading to her office. Cho motioned for Rigsby to joined him as he walked to the elevators. Van Pelt watched her boss walk into her office before heading back to her own desk.

Lisbon entered the office and noticed that Jane was asleep on her couch. A small smile played on her lips as she noticed how much more relaxed he looked when he actually manged to sleep. As quietly as possible she made her way to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. Pulling out a spare set of clothes, she closed the drawer and looked back up,

"Damn." she jumped as she noticed Jane was now standing in front of her desk. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me." Lisbon stated in irritation.

"What happened?" Jane asked as he motioned with his hands to her appearance.

"The man from the video didn't feel like cooperating." Lisbon said truthfully.

"You found him." Jane commented.

"Yes, Cho is bringing him up to be interrogated," Lisbon explained before she headed out of the office. Jane was quickly behind her.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked with concern. Lisbon stopped and looked at him.

"It is just a little mud. Nothing that a hot shower won't fix." Lisbon replied before walking away from him. "Why don't you go help Cho." she threw over her shoulder before turning the corner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is your name?" Cho asked as he sat the suspect down.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer." Kyle replied.

"Fine, we will call your lawyer." Rigsby stated as he walked out of the room.

"You know you can't keep me here." Kyle looked at Cho, an air of smugness about him.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have no proof." Kyle responded with a grin.

"Proof of what?" Jane asked as he walked in.

"Nothing." Kyle said as he looked up at Jane and smiled. "Patrick Jane."

"Oh, have we met?" Jane asked as he sat down next to Cho.

"Not officially." Kyle gleamed with a smile.

"Then how do you know me?" Jane asked, smiling back at him.

"Oh, Red John has told me stories." Kyle stated softly. Jane's smile disappeared.

"You work for Red John?"

"Yes, and you want to know what the most interesting part about it is?" Kyle asked in an almost gleeful tone.

"I thought you were waiting for a lawyer before talking to us." Cho interrupted.

"I feel safe telling this little tidbit to Mr. Jane without a lawyer present." Kyle stated as he quickly looked at Cho and then back to Jane.

"What is it?" Jane asked annoyed.

"Agent Lisbon has known that forever."


	5. The Red Line Was Drawn

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader who does a excellent job in fixing my story for me. Feel free to leave a review.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Red Line Was Drawn

 

"Agent Lisbon has known that forever."

Kyle leaned back against the chair with a content sigh as he watch the two men look at him. Cho studied him closely wondering if he was just trying to get a rise out of Jane or if he was telling the truth. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor told Cho that Jane had left the room.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked as he tried to make his voice sound unemotional.

"Lawyer first." Kyle responded then closed his eyes. Cho nodded as he rose from his seat and headed out of the room.

"The lawyer should be here in about an hour." Rigsby told him as Cho exited the room.

"Good, lets not talk to him until then." Cho replied as he looked at Kyle through the glass window.

"What happened?" Rigsby asked perplex.

"According to the suspect, Lisbon knows who." he began to explain just as Van Pelt walked up behind him. Cho swallowed the lump that was forming in his in throat.

"Who does she know?" Rigsby inquired.

"Red John." Cho said stoically as he turned around and looked at two of them.

"What?" Van Pelt and Rigsby simultaneously voiced.

"I'm not sure if he is lying to us or just trying to get Jane to do something he will regret."

"Jane knows?" Van Pelt whispered.

"Kyle told him," he said pointedly.

"He has to be lying," Rigsby rambled on "I mean, we are talking about Lisbon here. She wouldn't keep that kind of information from Jane."

"She cares about him too much to do that." Van Pelt added.

"For that we need to take into consideration that she knows Red John." Cho explained before walking away from them.

"Wayne?"

"Yeah, I know. It can't be true." Rigsby replied as the two of them looked at Kyle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon pulled her wet hair into a quick ponytail as she looked into the mirror. She would have loved to stay under the hot water spray and allowed it to melt her stress away but seeing as Kyle was in interrogation, she had to get back. Grabbing her dirty clothes she headed toward the locker room door and jumped at the sight of Jane standing right outside of it,

"Jeez, Jane! What did I just tell you about sneaking up on me?"

Jane didn't respond to her and didn't move from his spot on the floor. She was about to push him out of the way when she noticed the hatred in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked with concern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane's voiced was filled with hatred and betrayal. Lisbon had only seen him this way once and that had all been part of a plan of theirs. But she was certain the hatred in eyes was meant for her only.

"Tell you what?" She asked bewildered at his sudden change in attitude.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Jane shot back with anger.

"Like hell I do!" Lisbon snarled.

She gave him a push and he moved away from her. It had already been a long few days and the last thing she needed was his attitude. She had made it to the bullpen when she felt him grab her arm and spin her around.

"Jane!" She gasped as she found herself facing him.

"Tell me." he demanded without loosening his grip.

"Let go." she emphasized each word.

If he had been a suspect she would have already broken free of his grip, but something was stopping her from hurting Jane. She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him to let go. His eyes shifted downward to the white knuckles of his fist that was gripping her, and let go of her arm. It wasn't until she took a couple of steps back that she noticed the rest the team had been watching.

"My office!" Lisbon ordered to Jane. He gave her a curt nod before walking to her office.

"Boss?" Cho asked with concern as she stormed pass.

"Aren't you supposed to be questioning our suspect?" Lisbon demanded as she stopped and whirled to face him.

"We are waiting for his lawyer." Van Pelt informed her.

"Fine." Lisbon huffed before turning around to head to her office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was sitting on the couch when she walked in and closed the door. He had both of his hands in his lap.

"You have one minute to explain to me what the hell you just did out there before I suspend your ass." Lisbon hissed as she looked at him.

"Red John," he said simply.

"What about him, Jane?" Lisbon asked as she walked over to her desk chair and sat down. Jane followed her with his eyes.

"You know him." Jane accused.

"What?" Lisbon asked surprised.

"Are you working with him also?" Jane ignored her. Lisbon felt as if she had been hit with a splash of cold water. It was all making sense to her finally.

"Are you?" Jane asked again. Lisbon got up from her chair and made her way over to him. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Jane, I'm not working for Red John." she said. He looked away from her. Lisbon placed her hand on top of his. "You can always tell when I'm lying so look at me and see if I'm lying to you."

He did as he was told and looked at her closely. Their eyes met and Jane let out a breath of air he didn't realize he'd been holding. She sighed and started to take her hands away when she felt he wouldn't release, instead pulling them back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What ever gave you the notion that I was working for Red John?" Lisbon asked as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Kyle said he works for Red John and that you knew him." Jane answered. He watched as Lisbon blink a few times as she thought back then suddenly she went completely rigid.

"What is it?" Jane asked at her sudden tensity.

"He might be right," she said as she let go of his hand and got to her feet, quickly heading out of the office. Jane sat on the couch, shocked for a moment, until he got to his feet and followed her path.

"So you know who he is?" Jane exclaimed as he caught up with her near the interrogation room that Kyle was in.

"What the hell?" she didn't answer him but rather she ran into the room. Jane looked quickly through the glass and noticed that Kyle was slumped down on the table.

"Call 911!" Lisbon yelled to him from inside as he watched her check for a pulse. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane could hear the sound of other people starting their workday as the paramedics rolled Kyle's body out of the room. Lisbon nodded to one of the medics before making her way over to him.

"He's dead." she told him flatly.

"Obviously. The question is how?" Jane stated as he watched the medics disappear around the corner.

"The medics aren't sure but they think it might be poison." Lisbon explained.

"Agent!" Wainwright called out as he came around the same corner as the paramedics had gone down.

"Sir." Lisbon straightened up a little as he came closer.

"What the hell happened?"

"I knew the man who was on the camera. I found him and then brought him back here for questioning." she explained.

"When were you going to inform me of this new information?" Wainwright asked annoyed.

"Sir, we wanted..." Lisbon stopped as she tried to figure out how to explain everything. She gave Jane a pleading looking asking for help.

Jane smiled and than spoke to Wainwright. "I asked her to keep it quiet since the matter is related to Red John."

"I don't want any secrets when it comes to the Red John matter." Wainwright warned.

"Luther, we all have our secrets in this matter." Jane replied. Wainwright glared at him before turning his attention back to Lisbon.

"Next time you pull this kind of stunt you and your team will be suspended." Wainwright stalked off down the hallway.

"That man needs a vacation." Jane smirked as he looked at Lisbon. Lisbon shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose before heading to her office.

"So our connection to Red John is gone again." Jane said dejected as they entered her office.

"Not entirely." Lisbon said with slight hesitation as she sat down on the couch.

"So you know who Kyle was talking about?" Jane asked as he walked over to her. Lisbon diverted her eyes away from his. "Lisbon?"

"It has been years since I have last seen Kyle. And we've had so many people connected with the case that I didn't bother to remember them all." Lisbon explained. A smiled appeared on his lips as he could see where this was going.

"But you do remember." Jane said gleefully. Lisbon nodded her head yes.

"Who is it?"

"That's the problem. I can't remember his name. I can see a picture of him in my head but it isn't clear."

"What exactly are you saying?" Jane asked with smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Lisbon warned.

"You want me to hypnotize you?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Lisbon sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Yes."

"We need to do it as soon as possible." Jane was serious as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not here though." Lisbon begged as she look at him. Jane nodded. "Give me a hour and then we will have the team meet us at my place."

"Lisbon are sure you want the team there?" Jane asked.

"Yes, they are part of the case and deserve to know the truth." Lisbon stated as she got to her feet. Jane grabbed her hand in his. She locked eyes with him then gave him a nod before releasing his hand and heading out the door.

"Cho, you're in charge for the time being." Lisbon informed him before heading out of the bullpen.

"Is everything okay?" Rigsby asked when he saw Jane.

"Meet me at Lisbon's apartment in 1 hour." Jane told them.

"What's going on?" Van Pelt voiced.

"We'll tell you everything when we meet." Jane stated as he made his way out of the bullpen.

He walked by the elevators and caught Lisbon's attention. He gave her a reassuring smile before the doors closed, then headed up to his attic. He slid the door open and walked over to his makeshift bed, bending to pick up the stack of Red John files that always awaited his return. Sitting down on the bed he opened the oldest file and started to skim through it again.

He knew he completely memorized them over the years but what if he missed something? He searched the files for anyone with the name Kyle or if any of the victims were related to someone name Kyle, but there was nothing. Closing the file he turned his head and looked out upon the city skyline. People were still at the start of their day, but for him and the team it seem to be a non ending day. If he was correct, they weren't going to be getting any sleep soon.

He placed the file back in the box, sliding it back under his bed as he rose to his feet. He headed out of the attic just as his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Yes, Lisbon?" He greeted.

"You need to get here." Lisbon's voice sounded distant.

"What is it?" Jane asked with panic in his voice.

"Just get here, please!" she begged him over the phone before the connection cut off. Jane slammed his phone shut and ran down the stairs.

"We need to go now!" Jane told the team urgently as he came running into the bullpen. "Something is wrong with Lisbon!"

The team sprang into action as they grabbed their weapons from their desk. As they waited for the elevator, Jane could feel the dread growing in his heart. The ride to Lisbon's place had been one of the longest drives he had ever experienced. As Cho parked the SUV Jane jumped out and headed to her place. As he got closer he noticed that the door was ajar and her place had been trashed.

"Lisbon?" Jane yelled as he opened the door not caring that he should wait for the team.

"I'm fine." Lisbon answered as she came out of the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Jane asked as the team came in.

"Not sure, but this was here when I got home." Lisbon replied to him while she handed him a white piece of paper.

"He knows." Jane stated as he stared down at the notorious red smiley.


	6. Blood Over Bond

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Over Bond:

 

"I'll call Wainwright." Cho stated as he pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the house.

"Is there anything missing?" Van Pelt asked. Lisbon shook her head no as she led them to the living room.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's arm to stop her. She inhaled a breath of air before turning around to face him. She only saw concern in his eyes, unlike last time. He let his hand run down her arm before he placed it in her hand.

"You're not safe here." he said simply.

"I'll be fine." Lisbon told him as she pulled her hand out of his. She turned back around and watched as Rigsby and Van Pelt tried desperately to avoid eye contact with them.

"He's right, boss." Rigsby stated as he stepped in front of her.

"That is exactly what he wants." Lisbon pointed out.

"But-" Rigsby began, but she waved him off.

"I'm not going to change my life just because he found out that I know. If he wants me than he knows where to find me."

"Boss?" Van Pelt pleaded as she watched Lisbon walk over to the window and look outside.

"She is right, Grace." Jane replied as he joined Lisbon at the window. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'm not leaving you." Lisbon gave him a quick smile before reaching for his hand. He took hold of it tightly.

"Wainwright will be here shortly." Cho informed her as he came through the door.

"Thanks." Lisbon stated before turning around to face the rest of the team. She regretfully let go of Jane's hand before walking over to the couch and motioning for all of them to sit down.

"What do we do now?" Rigsby asked as he and Van Pelt sat down.

"We continue with our plan." Jane stated as he came and stood next to Lisbon. Lisbon didn't miss the looks of panic on each of their faces.

"What is the plan?" Cho asked as he locked eyes with Lisbon.

"I'm going to allow Jane to hypnotize me." she said calmly.

"What?" Van Pelt asked shocked.

"You can't remember who he is?" Cho stated firmly. Lisbon nodded yes.

"So you are hoping that Jane can help you?" Rigsby asked amused.

Jane's face lit up with a huge smile as he turned on him "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Really?" Van Pelt asked.

"Occasionally I may have led you down a wrong path or two but never when it came to the safety of the team," he explained.

"Yeah right." Rigsby said.

"Hush everyone. This is my decision and mine alone." Lisbon stated.

"But boss." Cho started when he heard the sounds of sirens outside. The group watched as Lisbon walked over to the front door and opened it for Wainwright.

"Are you okay?" Wainwright asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Yes, sir." Lisbon stated sternly.

"What happened?" Wainwright asked as he motioned the team behind him to enter. Lisbon watched puzzled as an investigation unit bombarded her house.

"Sir, what is going on?" Lisbon asked as the other team started to take pictures.

"Your team is off the case." he said simply.

"What?" Lisbon asked shocked. The rest of her team were on their feet and immediately by her side.

"You and your team are too close to this. Especially after this incident." Wainwright stated.

"You can't take us off the case." Rigsby objected.

"I can do whatever I want. Will you all please step outside?" Wainwright shot back as he motioned the team to the door.

"You are making a mistake, Luther." Jane told him as he passed, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Mr. Jane, don't think I don't know about the past." he replied.

"Then you know that last time this happened a whole team was murdered." Van Pelt pointed out annoyed as she followed Jane out the door to the front yard, trying to avoid the other investigators running in and out.

"Yes I do, agent." Wainwright said angrily.

"Then why take us off the case?' Lisbon snarled, as they gathered in a tense huddle.

"Watch it agent," he warned before continuing. "I'm doing what I feel is best for the team. With that in mind you will be moved to a safe house until I say otherwise."

"I refuse protection." Lisbon stated fiercely as she stepped closer to Wainwright.

"This isn't up for negotiation agent." Wainwright ordered as he motioned to one of the other agents standing by to join them.

"Agent Matthew is going to take you to the safe house." he informed her.

"I'm going with her." Jane remarked as the young agent came up to them.

"The whole team is going to the safe house for the time being." Wainwright told him.

"You're making a mistake." Lisbon reasoned with him once more.

"My decision." he said before joining the other investigators entering the house.

"Whenever you're ready." Agent Matthew stated softly. A glare from Lisbon caused the young agent to give her a curt nod before heading back to his van.

"Aww, I think you scared him off." Jane said with a smirk.

"Bite me." Lisbon hissed before heading back into her house to collect some things.

"Are you still going too?" Cho asked Jane as he watched the other team work the scene around Lisbon's house.

"Yes, and as soon as possible." he whispered.

He turned around to look at the scene in front of the house. He was certain that Red John was watching somewhere and laughing about how his plan was all falling into place. He knew a long time ago that the final game would end with the team involved, especially Lisbon. If this was the final part of their little twisted game then he was ready for whatever may come. But deep down he wasn't sure if he was willing to risk her life for his death.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go on." Jane told Lisbon as they rode down the freeway in the far backseat of the van. Agent Matthew changed lanes, keeping his attention to the traffic. Cho read his book while agent Van Pelt's head drowsily nodded onto Rigsby's shoulder. Unbeknownst to Rigsby whom was fast asleep with his head propped against the window.

"What?" Lisbon asked as she kept her eyes focused on the road in front of her.

"Vent your frustration." he replied with a smile.

"Hitting you would do that for me." she shot back with a slight smile.

"As long as you avoid my nose then I'm all for it." he gleamed. Lisbon couldn't help but laugh at him.

"How can you be so easy going right now?" she asked, seriousness dowsing the levity of their banter. Jane grabbed her hand, that was gripping the seat, before leaning down to whisper to her.

"I'm scared to death."

"I know you are." she replied and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Teresa, we will get through this." he whispered to her.

"It seems different this time, doesn't it?" Lisbon asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yes." he said simply as he lowered his head a little.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't go and do something stupid."

"Teresa-" he warned.

"Patrick, please."

For the first time since they met he couldn't remember a time when she had used his first name, unless they were on a case. His eyes locked with hers and he gave her a soft nod before speaking "I promise."

Lisbon nodded and turned her focus back on the road in front of her, but she didn't let go of his hand. The two of them stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

"Here we are." Agent Matthew declared as he pulled into a driveway.

The house was your typical suburban, colonial style house, complete with the picket white fence. Lisbon let go of Jane's hand as they exited the van to grab their stuff from the back. Van Pelt woke with a start and sat up straight when she realized she was on Rigsby's shoulder. Rigsby stirred, and Van Pelt jumped out of the van as fast as she could. After Cho closed the door, the five of them walked over to meet agent Matthew.

"Everything you could need is inside the house." he stated to Lisbon as he handed her a key.

"Thanks." Lisbon tried to sound appreciative but didn't succeed as she watched his face drop a little.

"There will be agents surrounding the house so if anything should happen then they will know right away." he explained.

"I know the procedure." Lisbon acknowledged.

"Yes, ma'am." Agent Matthew quickly stated before heading back to the van. Rigsby chuckled as he watched him go.

"Something amusing Rigs?" Lisbon demanded.

"No, ma'am," he replied quickly before heading into the house. Cho and Van Pelt smiled at their boss before making their way in.

"At least they still have their sense of humor." Jane observed as the two of them headed in.

"They're going to need it." she told him before closing the door behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what the good thing about being here is?" Rigsby said as he stuffed another bite of pizza in his mouth.

"We get to watch you stuff your face?" Cho asked stoically. The group broke out laughing as Rigsby stopped chewing and glared at him.

"Listen guys." Lisbon spoke up as the laughter died down. "I know this isn't an ideal situation for any of us and whatever happens I thank you for putting not just your careers but also your lives on the line."

"We wouldn't do it for anyone else." Van Pelt stated. Cho and Rigsby nodded in agreement.

"We should get this over with." Jane told Lisbon as he got up from the table and offered his hand to her.

Lisbon nodded and placed her hand in his. He led her over to the gray couch sitting in the living room and motioned her to sit down. After she had sat down he sat in front of her on the coffee table so they were face to face.

"How are we going to do this exactly?" Cho asked as he, Van Pelt, and Rigsby came into the living room.

"I will put Lisbon under a slight trance to help her remember details about Red John." Jane informed him.

"I meant how are we going to take her description down?" Cho asked.

"With this." Jane stated as pulled out a little tape recorder.

"Where did you get that?" Lisbon asked.

"I procured it." Jane brushed her off.

"You stole it." she accused him.

"Meh." he replied as he played around with it.

"Jane!" Lisbon scolded him.

"Lisbon, you can scold me to your heart's content, but please, let's do this first." he pleaded as he placed the tape recorder on the table next to him. Lisbon glared at him once more before nodding her approval to proceed.

"Listen to my voice. You are going to become nice and relaxed." Jane stated softly as Lisbon closed her eyes. She felt one of his hands placed on her knee as he began to count numbers backwards and telling her to relax.

"You should be feeling nice and relaxed like nothing can hurt you." he continued to calm her with his voice. "Are you relaxed?"

"Hmm, yes." Lisbon replied, dazed.

"Good. We are now going to go back to the time in which you knew Kyle."

"Okay."

"What do you remember about first meeting him?"

"The guy is beyond creepy." Lisbon replied. Jane smiled slightly before continuing.

"Okay, you are looking through the different suspects. Which one stands out the most?"

"They all stand out but none of them has the same connection to the crime as Kyle does." Lisbon stated.

"Look at them again and see what connection they have to Kyle."

"Not sure there is one." panic started to show in her voice.

"The connection is there you just need to trust that you will find it, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what do you see?"

"A lot of different types of people."

"Be more specific," he pushed forward.

"There are family men, criminals, lawyers, even some politicians."

"Trust your instincts."

"There is one person that doesn't seem to fit."

"Who?"

"A man in his forties with red hair."

"What about him?" Jane asked as he inched closer to her. The rest of the team exchanged looks with each other as they listened to Lisbon talk.

"He was questioned at the crime scene but he had an alibi for the murder." she explained.

"You sensed something was off about him?" Jane asked as his voiced elevated with apprehension.

"He seems a little too cocky. As if he knew we couldn't hold him." Lisbon explained.

"I need you to look at that particular file," he told her. Lisbon nodded. "what do you see?"

"I see a man in his late forties with a family. He travels occasionally," she stated.

"Look for the name." Jane demanded.

"I see his name."

"What is it?" Jane asked loudly. The team moved closer to her.

"Amos Van Pelt." Lisbon said simply.

To Be Continued...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I'm slightly evil with that ending. I always loved to get reviews so if you feel inclined then please leave one.


	7. The Redness In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

A/N: Also a big huge thank you to my good friend Amber for being my beta.

==========================================================================================================

The Redness In Your Eyes

Previously:

"I see his name."

"What is it?" Jane asked loudly. The team moved closer to her.

"Amos Van Pelt." Lisbon said simply.

==============================================================================================================

Van Pelt gasped as Lisbon finished speaking. Rigsby and Cho turned their heads to stare at her with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Grace?" Rigsby whispered.

"No." Van Pelt kept repeating herself as she shook her head at them.

"What's his connection to you?" Jane asked as he shifted his eyes from Lisbon's to connect with Grace's.

"He's my father." she hissed at him before getting up and walking out of the house.

The men stared after her dumbfounded until Cho spoke up,

"So go after her." He said as they watched her disappear.

Rigsby was silent for a moment, then shook his head from his thoughts,

"Grace!" Rigsby yelled as he ran after her.

"Jane, you might want to pull the boss out of that trance now." Cho suggested as he motioned to Lisbon.

"Huh?" Jane replied, contemplating Grace's sudden exit.

"Lisbon." he motioned once again and this time Jane nodded.

He placed a hand on her knee to pull her out of the trance. Lisbon blinked a few times as she looked around. Her eyes found Cho and she silently asked him to give them some space as Jane got up from the table and started to pace. Cho nodded and headed to the front door.

"I'll go and make sure they're okay." Cho stated as he walked out.

"Jane?"

"Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure." she told him quietly as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm to keep him from pacing.

"All this time." he said matter-of-fact.

"We are not positive that he is Red John." she told him as she removed her hand.

"But look at the facts." he said angrily.

"What facts?" Lisbon asked bewildered.

"Her father was a college football coach which would allow him to travel." Jane began to use his fingers to count off the proofs. "Grace has training in computers which gives Red John access to everything in the CBI. She fell in love with O' Laughlin who once played against her Dad's team in college. Not to mention her cousin is a wannabe psychic and-"

"You can't be serious!" Lisbon yelled at him. Jane huffed at her before he started to pace again.

"Jane, you have no actual proof." Lisbon told him as she pinched her nose trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"You are my proof." he stated.

"Jane, he could have placed that in entire scene in my mind." Lisbon explained to him.

"When?" Jane yelled.

"Who the hell knows, but I'm not about to go and call for an arrest warrant of the father of one of my team members!" Lisbon shouted back at him.

"You're letting your heart cloud your judgment on this." he replied heatedly.

Lisbon's mouth dropped opened as she watched the man in front of her. He just returned her look without a sense of remorse in his eyes for what he said.

"You bastard." she proteseted as she started to walk to the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Why?"

"What?" she stopped and turned.

"Why am I a bastard," he asked as he walked to her. She shook her head annoyed and continued her heated path to the stairs. "So you can say it but can't back it up?"

"You don't want to start this, Jane." Lisbon told him as she tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"Yes I do. Let us get everything out in the open." Jane stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Really? Patrick Jane actually wants to discuss something." she replied starkly.

"Do you want to start?" Jane offered.

"Fine! You are a bastard because killing Red John has been the only thing you've cared about. You don't care who you hurt or, for that fact, who gets hurt as long as you get the man responsible for your pain." Lisbon explained.

"He killed my family." he hissed.

"Well news flash for you Jane. Your family wasn't the only one he killed and you don't see those victim's families and love one's going after him wanting revenge." Lisbon told him.

"This is different!"

"Why? Because you provoked him?" Lisbon shouted at him.

"Yes!" Jane shouted back. Both looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

Lisbon looked away from him first before softly speaking. "I know you want revenge. But exactly how far are you willing to go for it? How much are you willing to sacrifice for your revenge?"

Jane stood there on the stairs silently as Lisbon watched him. She nodded her head before turning around and heading to one of the bedrooms. She had her hand on the doorknob when Cho's voiced fill the air.

"Boss?"

Lisbon turned around and looked down the stairs to Cho who was standing at the front door. "What is it Cho?"

"We have a problem?"

"What happened with Van Pelt?"

"She is with Rigsby but that isn't the problem."

"What is it then?"

"The agents watching the house just told me that Wainwright has been murdered."

"Damn it!" Lisbon cursed before making her way down the stairs. Jane stopped her midway when he placed his hand on her wrist.

"Listen-"

"Later." she interrupted him as she broke away from his grasp and made her way to Cho.

"Darcy is on her way but they found him at his house." Cho told her.

"It was Red John, wasn't it?" Jane asked from behind Lisbon causing her to jump a little at his voice. She hadn't noticed him following her down the stairs.

"They believe so."

"Why go after Wainwright?" Lisbon asked.

"He had the Red John files." Jane stated.

"What?"

"Lisbon, do you honestly think I wouldn't know where the files were every second of every day?"

"When will Darcy be here?" Lisbon asked Cho as she tried to ignore Jane's comment.

"Not sure."

"Go get Rigsby and Van Pelt for me." Lisbon ordered. Cho nodded and headed back out of the house.

"He knows we're getting close." Jane told her as the front door closed quietly.

Lisbon turned around to look at him before speaking, "Don't say anything to Darcy about what happened."

"I wouldn't dream of it." he smiled softly.

"And don't talk to Grace." she warned him.

"But she has information."

"No!"

"You can't seriously tell me-"

"I'm ordering you." she cut him off.

"I'm not an agent." he smirked.

"No, but you are my consultant, under my supervision, and you will do as I say."

"Or?"

"Don't you start with me."

The two of them heard the sound of the front door opening and turned around to see Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho walk in. Van Pelt's eyes were puffy and red from crying and she still had some tears falling from her face as she took a seat on the couch. Rigsby sat right next to hear and wrapped his arm around her as he tried to comfort her.

"Grace." Lisbon spoke softly as she walked over to her.

"He can't be." she sobbed.

"We need to know everything that you know about your father." Lisbon told her as she took a seat next to her.

"He isn't Red John." she protested.

"Grace." Rigsby stated as he pulled her closer to him. She broke out of his embrace and got to her feet.

"No. You have no proof other than your repressed memories and how we're supposed to trust that?" Van Pelt asked annoyed. Her tears were starting to disappear as she got angry.

"That is true." Lisbon confirmed.

"No offense boss but how can we trust that you aren't working for him?"

"What?" Jane asked.

"Makes sense."

"How does it make sense that she would work for Red John?"

"Because I could be misleading everyone while all along letting Red John know exactly where the team is." Lisbon explained.

"That is ridiculous." Rigsby told her.

"And my father being Red John isn't?" Van Pelt asked him.

"No...that isn't what I meant." he began to stammer.

"Then what did you mean?"

"That's enough." Lisbon ordered as she got to her feet. "Let's stop accusing each other right now. This team has been through too much in the past few years for us to start doubting each other."

"Nice speech." Agent Darcy said from the doorway. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"How much did you hear?" Lisbon asked as she walked over to Darcy.

"Enough."

"Meaning?" Van Pelt asked annoyed.

"Your father being Red John?"

"He-" Van Pelt began but Lisbon waved her off.

"You didn't hear anything, am I clear?" Lisbon asked Darcy.

"You can't expect me to just ignore what I just heard." Darcy stated.

"Yes and you will not mention it to anyone." Jane replied as he came to stand by Lisbon.

"This is for your safety." Lisbon added.

"I'm a trained agent." Darcy stated.

"So was Wainwright and a bunch of other people and look what happened to them." Rigsby told her as he got to his feet and headed to the other side of Lisbon. Cho and Van Pelt followed in his steps.

"You will leave now and tell the FBI that they will no longer be part of the investigation into the Red John matter." Lisbon ordered Darcy.

"They won't listen." she replied to Lisbon.

"Then you must convince them and then get out of the state." Jane told her.

"What?"

"He has an end game all set up and will kill anyone that comes in his direct path." he explained.

"And what about your team?" Darcy asked Lisbon sternly.

"They have the same option." she replied without a frightfulness in her voice.

"You should get going." Jane said as he motioned her to leave. Darcy nodded and walked out of the door. She gave them one last glance before shutting the door behind her.

"This is your chance." Lisbon started as she turned and looked at the team. "We will understand if you leave now."

"This speech sounds familiar." Rigsby snorted.

"And it still holds true Wayne."

"Then so do our answers." Cho stated as a smile appeared on his face.

"Including mine." Van Pelt stated as she looked at Lisbon who gave a slight nod of her head in understanding.

"From here on out we only trust the members of this team. Is that understood?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes." The team all acknowledge.

"Alright it has been a long day and everyone should try and get some sleep." Lisbon stated. They all nodded and made their way up the stairs and to separate bedrooms except for Jane and Lisbon.

"They're loyal to you." Jane stated as he heard the last door close.

"And to you."

"What about you?" Jane asked.

"What?"

"Are you loyal to me?"

"When have I not been loyal to you?"

"Listen, about what I said before." Jane stated as they started to make their way up the stairs.

"What about it?" Lisbon asked as the two of them headed down the hallway to her room.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"Teresa." Jane whispered her name as they got to her door. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Lisbon rose to her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking into the bedroom and closing the door. A small smile appeared on his lips as he headed to his room. He left the door opened as he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling above him. His mind was on the theory that Van Pelt's father might be Red John. Could it be possible that all these years Red John was closer than he ever imagined?

To Be Continued...

===========================================================================================================

2nd A/N: I always love reviews so if you feel up to it please leave one.


	8. Raising The Red Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't have rights to the show.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta and good friend Amber for all the hard work she does on my stories and mostly importantly for being a truly great friend.

Raising The Red Flag

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon tossed and turned for about an hour trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She had kicked the sheets off and pulled them back over her body but nothing seemed to work. She muttered a quick word under her breath before getting out of the bed and started to pace back and forth across the room. Her mind was trying to figure out every possible explanation to Van Pelt's father being associated with Red John, or worse, he actually being Red John.

"Can't sleep?"

"Dammit Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed as she jumped, turning to see him standing in the darken doorway.

"Don't closed doors mean anything to you?"

"I heard you pacing." He stated quietly before he walked over to her.

"No you didn't." She countered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"How much do you want to bet?"

Lisbon could see his smile flash across his face as he finished speaking. Shaking her head she returned his smile before closing her eyes.

"What are we going to do Jane?"

"I'm not sure." He said honestly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have a plan?" She asked surprised.

"I'm working on it dear." He replied as he removed his hand and walked over to the bedroom window.

"Jane, look at me."

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at her. The moonlight filtering in gave her face a nice glow as she came closer to him.

"I know that look and whatever you're thinking, I want you to forget it."

"I wasn't thinking anything." He replied.

"I know you better than anyone, so do you want to try that answer again?"

"What am I thinking?" He asked with a sly smile. Lisbon huffed before giving him a glare. "That glare doesn't have the same effect in the evening."

"Don't be a jackass."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me the truth and don't give me that crap about Darth Vader being Luke's father." Lisbon stated as she moved closer to him.

He studied her for a few moments before speaking "You want to know what I'm planning?"

"Yes."

"We need to go to the crime scene."

"What?"

"Wainwright. I need to see the scene."

"They are not going to allow us anywhere near the scene." Lisbon said as she walked away from him and closed the bedroom door then turned on the bedroom light.

Jane blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the light before speaking again. "Then I'll just go by myself."

"No."

"No, I can't go by myself or no you won't allow me to go?"

"No, to both."

"What is the worst that can happen?"

"Really? Why would you even ask that?"

"Lisbon, we need answers and there will be answers at the crime scene." Jane explained urgently.

"How do you know this isn't a setup?" Lisbon asked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

Jane shook his head and sat down right next to her. "It isn't a setup."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Red John is not standing in the shadows at the crime scene just waiting for me to show up."

"There is too much at stake for you to go." Lisbon said as her eyes locked with his. Jane's face softened right before he pulled her into a hug. Slightly surprised by his action it took her a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I need this to end." He whispered.

"I know you do."

"Teresa I need you to believe me when I say I need this to end."

"You want your revenge." She whispered so quietly that Jane had barely manged to hear it.

"Yes and no."

"But-"

"Yes I want the man dead for killing my family, but I want to move on, and I can only do that if he is gone. I have a reason to move on now that I didn't have before."

"Like?" She knew she was pushing him but if he was willing to admit something she wouldn't stop him.

"You." He said simply.

"I-" She tried to find the words but she couldn't.

Jane smiled and pulled back a little so he could study her face. Maybe it was the tiredness that she felt but she noticed something change in his eyes when he looked at her. A smiled appeared on his face before he slowly bent down. She allowed her eyes to close as she awaited his lips on hers.

"Grace!" Rigsby's voice echoed through the house causing the pair to jump away from each other.

"What the hell?" Lisbon questioned.

Lisbon walked to the door and opened it. Looking down the hallway she noticed Rigsby standing right outside Van Pelt's door. She glanced back at Jane who look a little peeved but she was positive that it was just the way the bedroom light was playing on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked as he got to his feet. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Wayne?" Lisbon whispered not wanting to wake anyone else.

"She came to my room to talk and then I asked her about her father."

"You're an idiot." Cho chimed in from the doorway leading to his room.

"What?"

"She wanted comfort from you." Jane stated.

"What?" Rigsby asked confused.

"Well when a women feels lost and confused then she turns to someone she trusts for comfort and in this case Grace came to you."

"Hush." Lisbon told Jane.

"I'm just saying."

"Everyone go back to their own rooms I'll talk to Grace." Lisbon said as she looked at each of them.

"Boss?" Rigsby pleaded.

"I know you want to help, but for now just go." Lisbon said nicely. Rigsby nodded and walked away from Van Pelt's door.

"Everyone try and get some sleep." Lisbon added as Cho and Rigsby closed their own bedroom doors.

"So what now?" Jane asked as he joined her.

"Go away."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Jane nodded and headed to the stairs. "I think I'll go get some air."

"If I so much as hear a door or window open downstairs then so help me God I will handcuff you myself until this is all over." Lisbon threatened.

"You really must work on those trust issues of yours." Jane stated as he headed down the stairs.

Lisbon shook her head before knocking softly on the door. "Grace?"

"What?"

"Open the door, please." Lisbon asked. She heard shuffling of feet and then the turning of the doorknob.

"With all due respect Boss, I want to be alone."

"I'm not here as your Boss. I'm here as your friend."

"I don't want to talk." Van Pelt stated firmly as she walked away from the door and to her bed.

"I don't want you to talk, but rather I want you to listen to me closely." Lisbon stated. Van Pelt nodded softly. Lisbon nodded. She stepped in closing the bedroom door, then took a seat next to Grace before speaking.

"Whatever is going to happen in the next few days you must remember that you have nothing to do with this. Even if your father is connected to Red John, it doesn't mean that you are. Everyone on this team cares about you and wants to help you."

"Why me?" Van Pelt asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why is it that someone I care about is always out to hurt the team? First it was the lawyer who went after Jane, cracking Wayne's skull and leaving him to die. Then Craig turned out to be a mole."

"Grace, none of that is your fault."

"But I still brought it to the team."

"No, you didn't. For some reason beyond my understanding our team seems to be a magnet for attracting the worst people." Lisbon stated with a slight smile.

"Do you think he is Red John?"

"I'm not entirely sure Grace. I can't be sure if the memory was planted or if it was real. And for that I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because I can't control what is about to happen."

"But whatever does happen isn't your fault." Van Pelt stated.

"And?"

"And it isn't my fault either." Van Pelt answered.

"Yes. I know I'm asking a lot but try and get some sleep." Lisbon said as she got to her feet and headed to the door.

"Boss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Van Pelt said as she got to her feet and walked over to give Lisbon a hug.

"Sleep." Lisbon told her once more after Van Pelt broke the hug.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon closed the door and headed down the stairs to see where Jane had disappeared to. The only light came from a table lamp next to the couch in which Jane was sitting and drinking his tea. He motioned her to join him on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked her as soon as she sat down.

"As well as can be, considering."

"Have some tea." Jane said as he handed her a cup.

"Thanks." Lisbon replied and took a small sip. "I'm surprised they had some tea here."

"They didn't."

"Then where did it come from?" Lisbon asked.

"I have my ways."

"Whom did you con into bring the tea?"

"No one."

"Jane?"

"I didn't con anyone. I actually took this from your house."

"You went through my cupboards?"

"Did you want to deal with me if I didn't have my tea?"

"Does anybody want to deal with you if you don't have your precious tea?" Lisbon shot back.

"Same could be said about you and your coffee." Jane pointed out.

"Bite me."

Jane smiled as he took another sip of his tea while the two of them enjoyed each other's company. Lisbon handed Jane her empty tea cup and then lean back against the couch. Her eyes began to close and her head began to nod toward Jane's shoulder. A smile crept on his face before he placed his own tea cup on the table and reached to turn off the light. He started to close his eyes when he felt his phone vibrate inside in vest pocket. He moved slowly to pull it out so he wouldn't disturb Lisbon. He opened the phone and clicked on the button to see who had left him a text message,

"You are on the right track. "

"Who is this?" Jane text back. Turning down the volume on the phone he waited for the response.

"Tyger, Tyger." Jane looked at the message from Red John and was about to write back when the phone beeped again.

"You two look nice and cozy."

"Lisbon!" Jane shook her awake.

"What?"

"We're being watched."

To Be Continued...


	9. The Blood Of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't have any rights.

The Blood Of Many

"We're being watched."

"Of course we are." Lisbon's voice was full of sleep as she tried to snuggle back into his shoulder.

"Lisbon!" Jane said more forcefully as he shook her. Thanks to the little bit of moonlight he could just see her eyes flutter open.

"Red John is watching us." Jane told her as she became more conscious. He watched as she tensed next to him.

"Turn on the light." Lisbon whispered to Jane.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jane reached over and turned on the table lamp. Both of them adjusted to the little bit of light that now bathed the room.

"When I tell you, I want you to jump to the ground and stay still." Lisbon told him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go upstairs and call the person that has detail on us."

"Why not use my phone?" Jane suggested.

"Red John could be tracking it and I don't want to take the chance to find out." Lisbon growled through her teeth.

"So you just want me to sit here and play sitting duck."

"No. I want to you lay down on the ground and play dead duck." Lisbon corrected him.

"And that seems like a reasonable plan to you?"

"It is that, or Red John could shoot at you."

"First, Red John rarely shoots anyone. Second, I can take care of myself." Jane told her. He could just make out the eye rolling movement when the light went out leaving them once again in darkness.

"Jane, give me your phone." Lisbon stated as her hand reached out for it. He nodded and handed over the phone. She turned the phone on and used the light to see around the living room.

"I want you to move away from here." Lisbon ordered as she briefly placed the light from the phone on his face.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere just go and hide. I'm going to go upstairs and grab my gun."

"I'm surprised."

"What?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Well, for a woman who has three guns in her car, you're not armed at a moment like this."

"I didn't think I would need it at this moment and this is not the time to be having this discussion." Lisbon hissed.

"I'm just saying." Jane replied as he raised his hands and got to his feet. Lisbon got to her feet as her eyes moved all around in search of any movement. He placed a quick hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" Lisbon whispered as her eyes met his.

"Just be careful okay."

"I'm a trained agent Jane. I'm more worried about you." Lisbon watched as his eyes pleaded with her and before she knew what she was actually doing she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was over before he had the chance to think about what she was doing. She broke the kiss and then looked away from him.

"Lisbon-"

"Don't. I just had to know." Lisbon told him before she walked to the stairs leaving him covered in darkness.

Jane stood there and allowed the darkness to engulf him as his mind wandered back to the kiss. The kiss which was short but sweet. He would never admit it to anyone that he had sometimes wondered what it would be like to kiss her but he had never allowed himself the pleasure of doing that. He was loyal to his cause but now he wasn't sure if it was worth it. He turned his wedding ring around his hand feeling it glide back and forth but also feeling the heaviness of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Using the light from the phone to guide her she walked up the stairs then down the hallway to her room. Her hand paused on the door handle as she listened for any sound on the other side of the door. Turning the door handle she pushed the door open and then move to the side the door. She took a quick look around the corner of the door to make sure there was no one in the room. Letting out a breath she walked in and headed to the small side table and picked up her weapon and phone. She looked around once more before opening her phone and pressing the name Darcy from the contact list.

"Susan I need you to send someone to the house." Lisbon whispered as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

"What is going on?" Darcy answered shaky. Lisbon mentally stopped herself from saying anything about was going on.

"Susan?"

"I'm sorry." Darcy replied right before complete silence filled the room.

"Susan?" Lisbon asked panicked. The only response was the dial tone from the other side. Lisbon looked at the phone and was about to call someone else when Jane's phone started to ringing causing her to jump. She clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Agent Lisbon." A high, nasal, gravely voiced answered.

"Who is this?" Lisbon asked even though she was positive she knew who it was.

"My dear it won't be that easy."

"Why don't you just finish your damn cat and mouse game and show yourself." Lisbon suggested as she opened her phone and dialed Cho's number. As soon as he picked up she placed the phone close to her so he would get the idea from the conversation to call for backup.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" the sinister voice questioned.

"It would be fun for a lot of people." Lisbon replied.

"Yes but not the two most important people."

"Leave him alone." Lisbon hissed instantly. She heard the dial tone on her phone. Silently thanking Cho she closed her phone.

"I don't plan on hurting him." Red John replied.

"No, you just want to see him suffer for all the misdeeds he has caused."

"Yes at first, but not now."

"So why are you going after him now?" Lisbon asked just as Cho came through the door with his gun aimed. She pointed at the phone. He nodded and came closer to her in order to hear the conversation.

"Ah well that is between me and Patrick my dear."

"You know this won't end well for you." Lisbon told him even though she knew it was against everything she had been taught. She motioned Cho to get the others. He nodded and left the room.

"Let's wait and see." Red John replied right before hanging up. Lisbon slammed the phone shut and threw it against the wall.

"Boss?" Rigsby asked as he walked in the room with a flashlight in his hand. "Is everything okay?"

"Red John knows we're here." Lisbon said simply just as Cho and Van Pelt walked in.

"How?" Cho asked. For a moment she hated her second in command for having the ability not to show emotion at certain points.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find Jane."

"He isn't with you?" Van Pelt asked.

"I told him to go hide but-" Lisbon started to say as she walked out of the room and right into Jane. She started to fall back but Jane put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Lisbon let herself enjoy the moment of being safe in his arms until her higher brain function told her that they had more important things to deal with.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lisbon asked as she put her hands on his chest and gave him a slight shove.

"Red John isn't here." Jane stated.

"How can you be sure?" Lisbon asked.

"The whole neighborhood is dark." Jane pointed to the window. Lisbon looked at him and then walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds. Of course he would be right was the thought that popped in her head as she noticed not one light was on.

"But he is still watching us somehow." Jane said, seriousness planted on his face.

"What's the plan, boss?" Rigsby asked.

"Cho, see if you can get trace on Jane phone from Red John." Lisbon ordered him.

"What?" Jane asked surprised.

"I know it's a long shot, but we need to try. Also, call the FBI and have them send someone to check on Darcy." Lisbon continued.

"Lisbon!" Jane yelled. "What the hell did he say?"

"Grace, I know you don't want to do it but contact your father and keep him on the phone. Rigsby, I want you to have the CBI see if they can trace the call." Lisbon ordered. Rigsby nodded but Van Pelt just looked at her. "I don't think he is part of this but I want to cover all our bases."

"Lisbon-" Jane demanded.

"He didn't say anything!" Lisbon shouted. Taking a deep breath she looked at the other three people on her team. They got the message, and left the room leaving her and Jane alone once again.

"Liar." Jane said heatedly just as the door closed. Lisbon could see how angry Jane was as the moonlight from the blinds played off his face.

"Patrick trust me, please!" Lisbon hoped using his given name would make him understand.

"Tell me." Jane stated annoyed.

Lisbon watched as he started to become unraveled just as he always did when something related to Red John came up. "He said it was between you and him."

"What?"

"Red John said the reason he was going after you now was between you and him." Lisbon told him softly.

"Where is my phone?"

"What?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Maybe I can call the number back. At least we can try." Jane started to ramble.

"About that."

"What did you do?" Jane asked.

"Well after he hung up on me I kinda threw the phone against the wall." Lisbon said sheepishly.

"And you talk about me doing dumb things." Jane stated. Lisbon walked over to him and noticed that he was smiling.

"I'm sorry." Lisbon said truthfully.

"It's okay." Jane replied and then pulled her into his arms. Lisbon stiffened at the movement but then wrapped around her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Lisbon?" Jane whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm?" Lisbon asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness between them.

"What did you have to know?"

"Huh?" Lisbon asked as she opened her eyes and leaned her head back so she could look at him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Jane-"

"Boss." Cho's voiced drifted through the door right before he knocked. The two of them shared one more look before breaking apart.

"Yeah?"

Cho opened the door and shined the light onto their faces. Both closed their eyes before Rigsby moved the flashlight down and then spoke. "Darcy is dead."

"How?" Jane asked.

"They found her cut up in her office." Cho answered.

"Was there a smiley face?"

"No."

"The FBI is on lock down as well as the CBI." Cho informed them.

"Crap." Lisbon stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on faster than ever before.

"We should be expecting a call from-" Lisbon began to say just as her phone rang.

"Sir?" Lisbon stated as she answered the phone.

"Is everyone okay?" Bertram asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sending extra protection to you. For now I don't want your team or Jane to leave that house. Is that understood?"

"Yes, but sir."

"No buts. This is an order agent." Bertram yelled through the phone before hanging up.

Lisbon closed her phone and took a deep breath of air before speaking "Were you able to trace his phone?"

"No." Cho replied in his normal dead pan manor.

"He won't make it that easy." Jane piped in.

"Let's go see if Grace was able to contact her father." Lisbon said as she walked over to Cho and grabbed the flashlight then made her way out of the door.

"Grace?"

Lisbon looked into the room and noticed that Rigsby was holding Van Pelt in his arms as they sat together on her bed. Rigsby looked up at Lisbon.

"Her mother said that her father left town a few days ago and she hasn't heard from him." He told Lisbon as he rubbed small circles on Van Pelt's back trying to console her the best way he could.

"Grace?" Lisbon asked softly as she walked over to her.

"It is him isn't it?" Van Pelt cried.

"I don't know." Lisbon told her honestly.

A knock on the door caused them all to jump. Rigsby and Van Pelt got to their feet and pulled their weapons out at the same time as Cho and Lisbon did. Lisbon nodded to the group to follow her. Using the flashlight the team made it down the stairs and to the main living room. The team surrounded the front door.

"Who is it?' Lisbon asked shakily.

"Open the door." The voice drifted through the door.

"Tell me who you are and I will." Lisbon answered back. She waited for a response but rather heard someone picking the lock and then the door opening slowly in front of them.

"How nice it is to finally meet you." The voice stated as the beam from his flashlight ignited the room.

Lisbon lifted her flashlight to the person standing in the doorway, the blade of a bloody knife visible in the stranger's hand.

"Dad?!" Van Pelt asked shocked.

To Be Continued...


	10. Rediscovering The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:Still don't own the show.

Van Pelt stood there in shock as her arms fell to her side at the sight of her father standing in the doorway.

"Sir, drop your weapon." Lisbon ordered.

"I can explain." Amos stated as he stepped forward.

"Drop your weapon!" Rigsby and Cho shouted in unison.

Jane moved out from behind Lisbon and walked towards Amos to study him further.

"Jane, what he hell are you doing?" Lisbon asked.

"Something is wrong." Jane replied as he approached Amos but Lisbon grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him back behind her.

"Stay there." Lisbon hissed without taking her eyes off Amos.

"Dad?" Van Pelt finally found her voice and holstered her weapon before walking over to him.

"Grace?" Amos asked as he looked at her.

"Dad, what are you doing with the knife?"

"Knife?"

"Sir, place the knife on the ground." Lisbon said softly but didn't move from her spot. Amos looked as if he was an animal trapped in a cage. Grace placed her hand gently on his arm and looked up at him. "Just put the knife down."

"What knife?"

"The one you are holding." Grace told her father.

"Honey, I'm holding the team roster in my hand."

"What?" Grace asked as she took a step away from her father. Lisbon nodded to Cho and Rigsby to put their guns away.

"Jane." Lisbon pleaded with Jane as she put her gun away. Jane understood and walked over to Amos and waved one of his hands in front of Amos eyes.

"It isn't possible." Jane mumbled to himself.

"Who could have done it?" Grace asked him.

"Anyone with the ability to." Jane stated as he took a step back from Amos. Suddenly the light beam from Lisbon's flashlight disappeared leaving them covered in darkness.

"Really Patrick?" A high pitch gravely voice made all them freeze. They all turned and looked toward the source of the voice but they could only make out two figures in the darkness.

Cho registered the voice first and pulled out his gun. "Are you sure you want to do that, agent?" the mystery voice asked.

"I'm sure." Cho stated. Rigsby and Grace also pulled out their weapons.

"Put your weapons away." Lisbon stated from the darkness.

"Boss?" Rigsby questioned.

"I would do as she says Wayne, or I cut her right now." Red John replied. The three of them still stood there with their guns drawn.

"You bastard." Jane hissed as he started to move towards Lisbon but Rigsby stopped in front of him.

"Place your guns on the floor and walk away from them or I will kill her." Red John ordered.

"How do we know you just won't kill her as soon as we do that?" Grace asked angrily.

"You don't"

"Bastard." Lisbon said under her breath and then felt Red John push the knife deeper against her back. A little more force and he would succeed in actually stabbing her.

"And there is the anger that I have become to love." Red John said gleefully into her ear.

Lisbon wanted to be sick as she stood there. Her weapon was still in its holster, if she could just move a little she would be able get it and shoot him dead. Within a second of her thought she felt the hand of Red John moving down her arm softly before he rested his hand on her hand.

"Hand it over." He stated as he wrapped his hand around the gun. Lisbon wasn't about to let go of the weapon and it seemed as if Red John had sensed this because the next thing she felt was the unmistakable feeling of metal cutting into her back. It was a small cut but still Lisbon winced and released the gun from her hand.

"Good girl." Red John whispered into her ear.

"Let her go." Jane stated as he pushed Rigsby away and took a step closer to the pair.

"Jane he has my gun." Lisbon told him. Jane stopped dead in his tracks.

"Now that's settled, I want the three of you to place your weapons on the floor and center around the door." Red John ordered.

The three of them slowly bent down and placed their weapons on the floor. Their eyes never moving from the pair that stood in the darkness.

"Now what?" Cho asked after the three of them were standing next to the door with Amos.

"You too Patrick." Red John replied.

"Let her go." Jane stated again but stayed where he was at.

"I don't think so."

"She has nothing to do with you!" Jane yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Red John asked. "You have been chasing me for so long that you didn't even see that my reasons for continuing the game had changed."

"And what are those?" Jane hissed as he felt his anger starting to get out of control.

"I wanted you to suffer and become the man I thought you deserved to be after all the lies you told. And it worked, for a while, and I was happy to see you suffer. But then something changed. You started to be around people again and tried to redeem yourself. So I setup another plan and succeeded. Once again you fell into the darkness. But you came back to the light much faster. Feeling the need to prove my theory I hashed another plan and then I saw what I had thought might be happening." Red John explained.

"What theory is that?" Jane asked.

"That the famous Patrick Jane who was a shell of the man he once was had started to see the light, and it was all due to one person." Red John explained. Jane felt his throat constricting as his mind thought back to the exact moment in which he had shot Hardy in order to save Lisbon.

"Oh God." It was Lisbon who spoke first.

"Yes, my dear it was you who made him change."

"No she didn't." Jane said quickly.

"Really?" Red John asked amused. "Should we go back through your past. The moments in which you both feared for each other. The moments in which you two started to realize that you were becoming more than co-workers. Or the fleeting instances in which you two started to think just for a second that there might be something between you two."

"You have it all wrong." Lisbon stated firmly. Jane knew she was lying and he was sure that the team could see it too which meant that Red John also knew.

"Why don't we ask the lovely Grace over there." Red John suggested.

"What?" Grace asked confused.

"Ah, Grace the romantic at heart who sees things and then tells her mother without meaning to." Red John stated.

"What does my Mom have to do with this?' Grace asked.

"It is just another part of his plan Grace." Jane stated as he started to realize what the plan was.

"I see your talents are still working." Red John told Jane.

"All of this because of one thing?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Which is what?" Rigsby asked confused. He wasn't the only person but he had saved the rest of them from asking the question.

"I took the one thing he wanted and since then he has been trying to make me pay." Jane told them.

"And what was that one thing?" Red John asked.

"Your dream." Jane replied simply as the light from the table turned on giving the room light and for the first time bring the team and Red John face to face.

As their eyes adjusted to the light in the room each took the time to look at Red John. He was wearing dress slacks, a black hoodie, black gloves and a monstrous mask hiding his facial features.

"Still don't have the guts to reveal your true identity?" Jane asked as he looked at Red John.

"False face must hide what the false heart doth know." Red John replied.

"MacBeth," Jane replied calmly, "a fitting choice. A man with a thirst for power undone by his own ambition."

"I shall not fall to the same fate." Red John answered simply.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I have the choice in what will happen to me."

"And we don't?" Jane asked.

"You made your choice a long time ago. The rest of them follow your choice with little doubts."

"I'm not going to apologize for the past." Jane stated firmly. Lisbon gasped as she heard him.

"Really Patrick?" Red John asked unconvinced.

"I'm sorry for not listening to my wife all those times in which she pleaded that I quit the damn business. I will never forgive myself for the pain I brought them and their deaths. But I will never be sorry for falling in love with her when I knew damn well that you were also in love with her." Jane revealed.

A quietness raked over the room after he finished speaking. Years of searching for the man behind everything and he knew who it was. Everything finally made sense to him as he looked at the man in the mask.

"Life hasn't treated you well since we last saw each other." Jane stated with a slight smile.

"My life has turned out fine. I have helped those in need."

"In need?" Jane laughed.

"Yes. You were in need of a reality check so I brought you back as I did with all the others." Red John explained.

"Bosco didn't need a reality check you bastard." Lisbon hissed.

Red John laughed quietly into her ear before pushing the knife a little further in causing more pain but she refused to show him any discomfort. "Bosco and his team were an unavoidable cost when the case was turned over to them. Agent Minelli is the only person that can be blamed for their deaths."

"Go to hell you bastard." Lisbon stated as she felt tears start to sting her eyes.

"I hate to disappoint you my dear but there is no hell." Red John told her as he placed the gun inside his hoodie and then ran a finger across her cheek. "So much emotion for one person that you didn't fully love."

"Quit playing your games you coward." Jane said as he walked straight up to the pair. "Let us end this here and now."

"I would love that. However you have not suffered enough."

"Enough?! You killed the two people that I loved." Jane's voice was starting to crack as he spoke. "How much more suffering do you want me to do?"

"Tell me my name."

"What?"

"Boy wonder sees everything and knows all but can't remember someone's name." Red John said confidently.

"I know who you are." Jane replied.

"Then tell me."

"No."

"No?"

"I will not give you the satisfaction that you want."

"Then I shall kill the only other woman you have ever loved." Red John stated fiercely as he quickly shove the knife into Lisbon's back. Lisbon yelled as her knees buckled but Red John kept her standing up.

"Stop." Jane pleaded.

"Then tell me what I want." Red John waited a few seconds before he pulled out the knife and struck Lisbon again in a different spot. Lisbon closed her mouth to stop from screaming. Using what was left of her strength she looked Jane in the eyes and pleaded.

"I can't remember." Jane whispered as he looked at her.

"Care to repeat that Patrick?" Red John asked.

"I know who you are but I can't remember your name." Jane said deflated.

"Then we will wait here until you figure it out." Red John stated before he struck Lisbon in the back again with the knife. Pulling it out he pushed her towards Jane who caught her before she fell into the group. Jane placed her slowly on the floor with her head in his lap.

"Jane." Lisbon said before she closed her eyes.

"She needs a doctor." Jane yelled to Cho. Cho nodded and pulled out his phone.

"No phones mister Cho." Red John stated. Jane looked up and noticed a gun was pointed at him.

"You can't just let her die." Jane begged.

"You let Angela die." Red John replied. Jane looked down at Lisbon who's breathing was starting to become shallow.

"Jane, try and remember." Van Pelt begged.

"I can't."

To Be Continued...


	11. The Heart Never Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own the show. Also the Shakespeare quotes are not mine.

Previously...

"You let Angela die." Red John replied. Jane looked down at Lisbon who's breathing was starting to become shallow.

"Jane, try and remember." Van Pelt begged.

"I can't."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See the pain you cause people, Patrick?" Red John said as he bent to his knee, meeting Jane's despaired face.

"Please." Jane begged again softly.

"Answer my question, I'll allow mister Cho to call for help, and you might be able to save her." Red John replied.

"You were insignificant." Jane spat.

"I remember you. After all these years." Red John stated as he got to his feet and placed some space between himself and the group.

"It's not my fault that you never found happiness." Jane hissed.

Red John lurched forward and placed the knife within inches of Jane face. "Don't sit there and talk to me about happiness. I had it, and you destroyed it!"

"She never loved you." Jane growled. Red John stared at him for a moment before retracting the knife. Jane let out a breath right before he felt Red John's fist connect with his jaw. Jane rubbed his jaw, a smile creeping on his face.

"I remember." He whispered proudly as he looked down at Lisbon who was staring at him. He smiled at her before he lifting her head and removing his legs from under her. He motion Rigsby to take his place. Rigsby moved,

"Stay there!" Red John demanded.

"Please." Jane stated. "Just allow her to be a little comfortable." He motioned once again to Rigsby who moved to take Jane's spot. Jane patted Rigsby's shoulder before walking up to Red John.

"But oh, how bitter a thing it is to look into happiness through another man's eyes." Jane gloated. "You saw the happiness you craved though my eyes, didn't you Derek?"

Red John gave a soft laugh before speaking. "Truth is Truth. To the end of reckoning."

"Let me call for help?" Jane asked.

"No."

"He said your name." Van Pelt pointed out.

"It doesn't matter Grace. He didn't plan on us ever leaving this house alive." Jane stated.

"What?" Van Pelt asked shocked.

"He has been planning all of this."

"Not all of it was planned." Derek stated. "Some of it was just fate."

"The moment Angela and I ran off you started to plan your revenge."

"Very astute."

"Why kill her though? Jane asked.

"If she had agreed to my offer then she would still be alive."

"You asked her to run off with you?!" Jane stated surprised.

"Yes. But she refused. You were an ass but she was still in love with you."

"So you killed her for loving me."

"If I couldn't have her then I was damn sure you wouldn't have her." Derek hissed.

"Then why the hell did you kill my daughter also?" Jane choked.

"You needed to suffer."

"That's it?!"

"Yes."

Jane felt his eyes starting to sting as tears began to form. Dropping his head he looked down at Lisbon who was starting to look more pale.

"But why my father?" Van Pelt demanded.

"Ah, you see that was just pure fate." Derek remarked. "I had met your father once when he was brought in for questioning relating to a case. I found out that I knew your cousin and she let it slip one night that you had joined the CBI and to my sheer joy you were assigned to the team that happened to have Patrick. It was then I knew I needed to make you my mole."

"You bastard." Van Pelt spat and lunged for him but Cho pulled her back.

"I can't thank you enough for telling your parents everything. It made it much easier to get access after I talked to your father." Derek remarked.

"How did you ever get him to give you the information?" Van Pelt asked.

"That is easy. I just had to get him to talk about football and then the rest fell into place."

"He doesn't even live here." Van Pelt stated.

"I made special trips to your hometown so I could talk to him." Derek replied proudly.

Jane looked away from Derek and faced the group. This was the family he gained when he lost his. They had stood by him and sacrificed more than he could have ever asked for. He met Cho's eyes and gave him a quick nod hoping that he would get the message. Taking a deep breath Jane turned around and faced his nemesis once more.

"You have something to say?" Red John asked.

"Yes Derek." Jane replied.

"And?"

"Go to hell."

Red John laughed and Jane jumped towards him. He barely missed the knife as he hit Derek with his body. Both men fell to the ground and started to struggle for possession of the knife. Derek grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled him to the side rough then lifted the knife.

"Drop it." Cho yelled. Derek looked back and noticed three pairs of guns pointed at him.

"Give up." Jane said breathless.

"Never." Derek stated firmly and slammed the knife down just as he heard three different guns going off.

Jane watched as Derek stiffened and fell forward on top of him. The knife he was holding just barely missed him as he came down. Closing his eyes he felt the body get pulled off him and then a hand helping him to his feet.

"You okay?" Cho asked he kept his gun aimed at Derek who was now laying on his back.

"Yes." Jane whispered as he looked down at the man who had caused him such pain in his life.

Derek lifted a hand to motion Jane closer to him. Jane took a deep breath and bent down on one knee.

"Death, death; oh, amiable, lovely death! Come, grin on me, and I will think thou smilest." he quoted and then gave a small laugh before he took his last breath. Jane got to his feet and looked at the body of Red John

"It's over." Van Pelt stated as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Lisbon." Jane whispered as he tore his eyes away from the dead body. Rigsby was on the phone kneeling next to Lisbon.

"Wayne is calling 911." Van Pelt told him. Jane nodded and made his way over to them. He dropped to his knees and placed his hand on Lisbon's. Lisbon opened her eyes to look at him.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Hush, save your strength." Jane told her softly.

"Don't leave me."

"Never." Jane whispered as he tighten his grip on her hand. Lisbon nodded and closed her eyes again

"Boss, they should be here shortly just hang on." Rigbsy told her as he ended the call then he turned to look at Jane. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Rigsby nodded and got to his feet. Jane watched as he made his way over to the rest of the group who was standing over the body of Derek.

"Is it always like this?" Amos asked suddenly.

"No." Cho replied.

"Dad are you okay?" Van Pelt asked as she came up to him.

"I think so."

"Grace, he is still under hypnosis." Jane told her but didn't take his eyes off Lisbon.

"Can you do anything to help?" Van Pelt asked concerned.

"Yes, but not right now." Jane said quietly as releasing Lisbon's hand and once again placing her head in his lap.

"You need to stay with me." He whispered as he brought his hand up to her face to brush aside a piece of hair that was in her eyes.

"Jane did you?" Lisbon asked softly.

"It isn't important right now." Jane replied.

"But?"

"Teresa it really isn't important." Jane told her again. She nodded and opened to her eyes to look at him.

"Jane if I don't-"

"Don't start. You are going to be fine." Jane choked a little as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You should know that I don't regret it." Lisbon whispered.

"What?"

"I don't regret ever working with you." Lisbon said between breaths. The floor around her was getting darker and Jane could only think that the knife must have done more damage than he had originally thought. He reached over and placed one of her hands in his just as Cho and Rigsby came to stand next to them.

Cops came bursting into the house with guns drawn. Cho sighed and showed them his badge.

"Agent. What happened?" Jane heard one of the officers ask.

"Red John is dead." Cho said simply.

"How?"

"You will have our statements soon enough." Cho told him before he made his way out of the front door.

Jane kept her hand in his until the paramedics forced him to move so they could attend to her. Everything became a blur as he watched them place her on the gurney and rush her td o the medical unit. "Go with her." Van Pelt whispered into his ear. He nodded and forced his legs to follow the paramedics out.

"Where are you taking her?' Cho yelled.

"St. Mary's!" The paramedic yelled back as they loaded Lisbon into the ambulance. Jane got in and went to her left side and once again grabbed her hand. Lisbon opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Her vitals are dropping fast." The paramedic stated as the ambulance started to move.

"She is going to be okay right?" Jane asked concerned.

"We will do everything we can sir." He replied as he continued to work on Lisbon. But Jane saw the look in his eyes. Locking eyes with Lisbon again "I need you to stay with me."

"She is losing a lot of blood." Another paramedic stated quietly. Lisbon's eyes started to close again. Jane squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"I need to tell you something." Lisbon raised a eyebrow at him. "Teresa, I-"

"Excuse me." The paramedic forced Jane to break hand contact with her as he worked on her. Finally the paramedic moved away and Jane placed his hand in his again.

The trip to St. Mary's seem to take forever in Jane's opinion. He never once let go of her hand has they wheeled her towards the emergency room. It was there that a nurse stopped him and told him he wasn't allowed in.

"She has lost a lot of blood." One doctor stated as he turned Lisbon over to inspect the cuts on her back. Jane watched helpless as the doctors worked.

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"I need some information from you." The nurse told Jane as she stood to his side. "Why don't we go into the waiting room?"

"No." Jane said firmly.

"Sir?"

"I said no."

"She's flat-lining." A doctor yelled.

Jane looked quickly back into the room. His eyes fell upon the heart monitor and the line that was running across the screen, a piercing shrill drowning the doctors shouting orders to the nurses. He felt the life drain out of him as he heard the footsteps of the team behind him. He heard each of them gasp as they watched the scene unfold. Closing his eyes he focused on blocking out all the sounds around him before he bowed his head and prayed for help.

To Be Continued...


	12. Etiam in morte, superest amor (In death, love survives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still have no rights to The Mentalist.

Etiam in morte, superest amor (In death, love survives)

 

Jane put the car into park and turned it off. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the flowers and opened the door. He got to his feet, closed the door and then made his way down the grassy path. The sun was just starting to set as he came upon his destination. He placed the flowers down on the ground next to the headstone. He took a deep breath of air before taking a seat on the headstone behind him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jane looked across the cemetery and noticed a man standing with two kids looking down. He studied them as they started to make their way down to him. He knew the look on the gentleman's face. It was the look he had when he lost his wife and daughter.

"Sorry for your loss." Jane said to the stranger as he walked by.

The man stopped and looked down at Jane then followed the path of where his eyes were focused. "Sorry for your loss as well." The two kids stopped and looked at their father confused to why he suddenly stopped.

"Hmm." Jane whispered.

"Does it get easier?" The man asked softly.

"Yes and no." Jane replied as he looked up at the man, "Just take it one day at a time and slowly you will find yourself once again smiling."

"Thanks." The man stated before he placed a hand on each of the kids' shoulders as they made their way towards their car.

Jane turned back to look at the headstone. He closed his eyes. So many things had happened over the past month that he didn't even know how he survived it. The killing of Red John had made the team a sort of celebrity among fellow law enforcement agencies. The team spent days going over every little detail with the higher ups in the CBI not to mention the PSU who took their time deciding if the team followed procedure. Jane couldn't care less, and even told them so, which earned him a lecture from Cho about behaving. Jane smirked a little as he remembered the conversation.

"You can not talk to them like that." Cho stated as the two of them entered the bullpen.

"Meh."

"Jane." Cho warned.

"Cho, I appreciate you looking out for me but you don't need to." Jane gestured with his hands.

"The boss would want me to." Cho replied earnestly

"She isn't here!"

"Which means I'm in charge and I'm ordering you not to insult them anymore."

"A little bit more tone and you would have made Lisbon proud." Jane stated before walking out of the bullpen.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled him away from his thoughts. Sighing he reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out and looked at the caller id. Cho.

"Yes."

"We have a case."

"I thought we were still being investigated?"

"If you had bothered to answer your voice mail then you would have found out." Cho stated.

"Meh."

"Bertram wants you at the scene." Cho told him.

"I couldn't care less what Bertram wants."

"You are employed by the CBI and when the director asks for-" Cho started.

"Where is it at?" Jane interrupted.

"I'm texting you the directions." Cho said before hanging up. Jane sighed to himself before looking back down at the headstone. Getting to his feet he took a step closer.

"I'll be back." He promised before turning away from the headstone and making his way back to his car.

"Do you think he will show up?" Rigsby asked as he stood with Van Pelt waiting.

"He was ordered to."

"Since when does he follow orders?"

"Lisbon would want him to be here." Van Pelt stated. "And where else does he have to go?"

Rigsby was about to answer when they saw Jane pull up next to their SUV. Van Pelt moved to greet him.

"About time." Van Pelt stated.

"I hit traffic." Jane said as he got out of the car.

"There was no traffic." Rigsby stated as he walked over to him. "Cho is talking to the local sheriff."

Jane put on a fake a smile and made his way to Cho and the sheriff.

"How much you want to bet that he is going to piss off the sheriff?" Rigbsy asked.

"That is a suckers bet." Van Pelt replied before walking away from him.

"Humor me." Rigsby stated as he caught up with her.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it is against the law to bet."

"So?"

"We uphold that law, Wayne." Van Pelt stopped in her tracks to look at him.

"Fine we won't-" Rigsby began to say before the sheriff cussed and took a swing at Jane.

"I win." Rigsby said gleefully.

"You didn't win anything because we didn't bet." Van Pelt huffed as she watched Cho try to calm down the sheriff.

"But I still win." Rigsby said disheartened.

Van Pelt shook her head "You're an idiot."

"I think my work here is now done." Jane stated as he walked by them. The sheriff yelled something to Cho before walking off. Van Pelt motioned to Rigsby and the two of them made their way towards Cho.

"The sheriff is going to go call the A.G." Cho stated when they made it.

"Nothing new there." Rigsby commented.

"I want you two to go and talk with the victims' girlfriend." Cho stated before he nodded to the medical examiner to let him know that they were done with the scene.

"What is your take?" Cho asked as he met Jane at the car.

"Hard to tell."

Cho crossed his arms and studied him.

"I'm thinking it was most likely the best friend."

"The best friend?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

"And?"

"And I think I could do with a good cup of tea." Jane added before getting to his car.

"That man is insufferable." Cho muttered to himself before taking his phone out and calling the director.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you last night John?" Cho asked the young man across the table in the interrogation room.

"I was at home." John replied quickly.

"Can anyone verify that?" Cho asked stoic as always.

"No." John shifted in his seat. Cho studied him.

"Can I get you anything?" Cho asked.

"What?"

"Food, water, soda?"

"No." John stated as he started to become agitated.

"Why so agitated?"

"I'm not."

"You know if my best friend was having an affair with my girlfriend then I would want to hurt him as well."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"I thought no one would understand." John replied relieved.

"So you admit to killing your friend." Cho asked.

"The bastard had it coming."

"Thanks." Cho replied as he got to his feet.

"Wait?" John stopped him. Cho crossed his arms and waited. "So you are going to help me get out of the charges?"

"No." Cho replied and walked out of the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jane was right." Bertram stated as he and Cho watched John being escorted out of the interrogation room.

"Yes."

"I need you to do the CBI a favor agent." Bertram said as the two of them made their way to the bullpen.

"Sir?"

"Let's go talk in the office." Bertram motioned to Lisbon's office.

Cho took a deep breath and made his way to the office. Things were still the way Lisbon had left them before the entire Red John matter. The team hadn't had the time to clean it up and, even as head agent for the time being, Cho was sitting out in the bullpen with the rest of the team.

"What is the favor?" Cho was to the point.

"I need you to convince Mr. Jane to stay with the CBI." Bertram told him as he leaned against the desk.

"What makes you think he won't?"

"Let's be honest here. Red John is dead so what reason does he have to stay." Bertram replied.

"He has us." Cho defended.

"And you think that is enough?"

"Yes."

"Well either way, I want you to convince him." Bertram stated as he made his way for the door. "Also tell him I want to see him first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"What was that about?" Rigsby asked Van Pelt as he watched Cho and Bertram walk out of the office.

"Who knows?"

"Cho." Rigsby waved him over.

"I need you to fill out the paper work on the case." Cho said to him as he took a seat at his desk.

"What did the director want?" Rigsby avoided the order.

"He wants me to convince Jane to remain with the CBI." Cho answered as he looked over a case file.

"What are you going to do?" Van Pelt asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Van Pelt was surprised by his answer.

"The decision is his alone. He never listens to anyone so why would he start now."

"That isn't true." Van Pelt pointed out.

"I know." Cho said softly.

The truth was Jane did listen to one person most of the time and that was Lisbon. Cho looked up from the paper work to Jane's couch. What would it be like without him around to drive people insane? Cho would admit that their closed case records would drop but there would also be less paper work to fill. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if the team could survive losing Jane or, for that matter, the CBI.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane clicked open the lock on the door and walked inside. He made his way to the kitchen and dropped the bag of groceries on the counter. He walked over to the small radio in the living room and turned it on, switching through stations until he came upon his favorite jazz station. He smiled and then headed back to the kitchen to unload the groceries. He closed the fridge door just as his phone rang.

"Yes, Cho?" Jane said as he opened the phone.

"Bertram wants to see you first thing tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He wants to know how you knew it was the best friend." Cho stated.

"Ah, so he confessed."

"Twenty minutes after we picked him up."

"Why do I sense that isn't the true reason for the meeting." Jane stated. He could just picture Cho at his desk trying to figure out what to say next.

"He wants to know if you plan to continue working." Cho finally answered.

"Ah."

"He wants me to talk to you."

"But you aren't." Jane smiled.

"You close cases."

"There is that."

"And the team could use your help."

"I thought you weren't going to persuade me."

"You said that not me."

"Well I'm flattered that you care."

"I'm only doing what the director tells me to do."

Jane heard a sound behind him. "I'll talk to you later, Cho." He closed the phone and turned around to find a pissed off Lisbon with a gun in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

To Be Continued.


	13. The Red Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still have no rights.
> 
> A/N: Only one more chapter is left after this one. So I want to thank everyone for reading so far and please enjoy this chapter.

The Red Sunset.

 

"Bringing you food."

"What?"

"You need some more food so I figured I would make you one of my gourmet meals." He smiled as he took in her presence. She was wearing a gray tank top and some yoga pants while her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her gun she was holding was hanging loosely at her side.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." He said sincerely.

"So you thought it would be better to break in?"

"I really didn't break in." He pointed out.

"You picked the lock!" Lisbon shouted.

"You might want to keep your voice down. Don't want people to get the wrong idea." Jane motioned with his hands to the area around them.

"And what idea would that be, Jane?"

"Oh you know."

"Enlighten me." Lisbon was now annoyed with his crap.

"That this might be a case of domestic abuse." Jane smiled.

Lisbon stared at him in disbelief. "Screw it, I'm just going to shoot you after all."

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Jane raised his hands in defense as to mock her. She rolled her eyes before speaking.

"It will make me feel better and I know several people would be happy if I did it."

"Not Bertram." Jane said gleefully.

"What?" Lisbon asked confused.

"He asked Cho to beg me to come back."

Lisbon squeezed her eyes closed. "I need to get out of here."

"You are supposed to be resting if I recall correctly." Jane pointed out as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

"I can take care of myself." Lisbon grunted as she placed the gun down on the table and slowly sat down on the couch. Jane watched as she winced.

"You should have stayed in the hospital longer." He informed her as he took a seat next to her.

"I hate being there."

"But your injuries required you to rest." Jane stated.

"I'm tired of resting." Lisbon admitted as she leaned back against the couch.

"You will be back at work tackling suspects before you know it." Jane grinned.

"When I do return I'm on desk duty until the doctor and psychologist sign off on the paper work." Lisbon informed him.

"Lisbon you will be back before you know it." Jane said compassionately.

"Jane." Lisbon said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"I want to know what happened that day." Lisbon told him as she leaned forward and turned a little to get a better look at him.

"You already know what happened." He responded.

"I know what happened from everyone's point of view but yours."

"It isn't important." Jane deflected as he got to his feet.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you are just going to have to take my word." Jane replied angrily as he headed to the front door.

"You can't stand there and tell me that not getting your revenge isn't important." Lisbon yelled as he started to open the door. He dropped his head before slamming the door shut and walking back over to her.

"He is dead that is all that matters."

"There is something you aren't telling me." Lisbon told him as her eyes locked with his.

"No there isn't." Jane said defensively as he broke contact.

"Liar."

"Fine!" Jane shouted before dropping his voice "You want to know why it wasn't important?"

"Yes!"

"Because the only thing going through my mind that entire time was you."

"What?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"He stabbed you and all I could think was I couldn't care less if he gets away as long as you didn't die on me." Jane said firmly before turning around and walking out of the house leaving Lisbon by herself.

Jane walked to his car and shoved the key into the lock before stopping and taking a deep breath of air. He forced his heart-rate and mind to slow down. Taking another breath of air he dropped his head and pulled his key out of the door lock. He turned around and headed back to the door. He opened the door only a crack and looked in.

"Forget something?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"We need to talk." He said simply as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not in the mood, so just get out of here." Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose which she always did when she felt a headache coming on.

"You want the truth, right?"

"Are you ready to have this discussion?"

"No." Jane looked down at the carpet.

"Then why come back in?" Lisbon asked as she watched him.

"Because I need to know something."

"What do you need to know?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Jane asked as he met her eyes. He watched as something flickered in her eyes before she turned away from him.

"It was a heat of the moment thing." Lisbon said quickly.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Lisbon protested. Jane smiled as he finally made his way to her couch and sat down.

"I can always tell when you are lying."

"Yeah, because I'm a good person and good people are terrible liars." Lisbon motioned with her hands as she replayed his words to him.

"Yes they are."

Lisbon just huffed before getting up from the couch quickly. A sharp pain shot across her back and she winced. Jane was at her side instantly as he helped her to her feet. She grabbed on to his forearm and held onto him until the pain dissipated. Her eyes met his and he didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. He kept his hands around her waist making sure he avoided her injuries. It took Lisbon a few seconds before she finally rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swallowed by the safety of his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Jane whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything." Jane's voice was hoarse when he replied. Lisbon tightened her grip around him.

"I wanted to." She said so quietly that she wasn't sure he had heard her.

"Wanted to what?" Jane asked.

Lisbon lifted her head from his shoulder and pulled back a little so she could study his face when she told him the truth. "I wanted to kiss you because I..."

"Because?" Jane asked as he looked down at her.

Lisbon's eyes caught his and she knew that he already knew that she wanted to say. Shaking her head she lifted herself to her toes and captured his lips with hers. Jane responded to the kiss with just as much passion as she. Moving his hand up to her head, he wrapped his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. Lisbon sighed in approval as she used her own hand to move through his blond curls. Jane used his other hand to pull her closer to him and she broke the kiss quickly as she yelped in pain. Jane took a step back as a panicked look spread across his face. Lisbon noticed this and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, just sore." She told him.

"I shouldn't have."

"If I recall we were both participants in what just happen." Lisbon smirked as she dropped her hand from his cheek. She sat down again and motioned for him to sit. He shook his head.

"Either you sit, or I shoot you."

"No need for violence my dear." Jane replied as he sat next to her.

Lisbon grabbed his hand in hers and looked at him. She waited until his eyes were locked with hers before speaking. "I wanted to kiss you because I'm in love with you."

"I know."

"You know?!" Lisbon was flabbergasted as she dropped his hand.

"Well, it is obvious my dear." Jane just shrugged.

"No, it's not possible." Lisbon countered as she crossed her arms.

"The whole CBI knows."

"Sheep-dip." Lisbon said as she looked away from him.

"I think the boys even have a pool going." Jane said causally as he leaned back against the couch.

"They wouldn't dare!" Lisbon yelled. Jane couldn't help but start laughing before he felt Lisbon slap his shoulder.

"No, they don't," He said as he tried to stop laughing.

"You know what? I was right before."

"About?"

"You are a jackass." Lisbon was still pissed.

"That is true but at least I'm a jackass that is also in love with you." Jane said with a smile.

"Finally you admit that you are-" Lisbon was about to go on a tirade when his words finally sank in. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Jane."

"I'm in love with you. Have been for a while but-"

"Our pasts wouldn't allow it."

"Yes."

"And now?" Lisbon asked fearfully.

"Now I think we owe it to ourselves to see where this leads us." Jane told her before he leaned over and kissed her. He could feel her smiled as she returned the kiss.

Lisbon finally broke the kiss. "If we are going to give us a chance then we need to have a serious talk."

"I know and we will."

"No, now." Lisbon demanded.

"We have all the time in the world to talk about everything."

"Patrick, please." Lisbon pleaded with him. "Just tell me."

"I once told you that I was going to cut Red John up and watch him die like he did with my wife and daughter."

"Yes."

"I wanted to do that for so long that I figured, when it finally came down to the moment of truth, I would just automatically do it."

"But the team took that chance from you." Lisbon said calmly.

"I'm thankful that they did."

"But-" Lisbon started to speak, but Jane held a hand up to stop her. Pulling her hand into his he made sure that she was looking at him before he started to speak again.

"I'm not the same person I was when my family was murdered. I'm not a better man in any shape or form. But I couldn't bring myself to kill the man responsible for their deaths because that would make me no better than him. I killed Carter because I believed at the time he had killed my family. I got my revenge in a way. But after that I didn't feel any better rather I felt as if I had become less the man I was when my wife was alive. I don't want to be that man. I want to be better...you deserve better."

Lisbon didn't say anything but rather pulled him into another hug and just held him. He had changed since the day she first met him. She moved her lips closer to his ear and whispered. "You are." She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. Jane pulled away from her with a grin on his face.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Lisbon asked him as she cupped his cheek with her hands.

"Oh I can tell you so much." Jane smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

Lisbon broke away from the kiss "I meant about-"

"About?"

"Hmm...Red John." Lisbon said unsure. Jane's kiss had manged to make her lose her train of thought. She knew from the little grin on his face that he knew exactly what she was thinking. That might be a problem in the future but for the time being she wasn't going to let it bug her.

"Not right now."

Lisbon bit her bottom lip and looked away from him.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"What are you going to do now?"

"You mean am I going to leave?" Jane asked. Lisbon nodded slowly.

"Where would I go?" Jane told her. Lisbon looked back at him. "My heart is here."

"You realize how sappy that sounds." Lisbon smiled at him.

"I know you secretly love sappiness." Jane replied. Lisbon shook her head before leaning over to kiss him again. Jane moaned as he moved closer to her and deepened the kiss between them. Jane's hands were just beginning to wander when his cell-phone went off. Lisbon broke the kiss and looked at him.

"You need to answer that." She said breathless.

"It isn't important." Jane muttered as he started to kiss her neck. Lisbon closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of the phone but it was persistent.

"Oh, for the love of God! Answer your damn phone." Lisbon said as she pushed Jane away from her.

Jane made a growl as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Cho asked annoyed.

"Is Lisbon with you?"

Jane looked at her before handing her the phone. "It's Cho."

Lisbon glared at him before grabbing the phone. "Cho."

"Boss, we have some information that you might be interested in."

"What information?"

"Red John."

"Bring it to me." Lisbon told him.

"We are already on our way." Cho replied. Lisbon couldn't help but smile. She hung up the phone and handed it back to Jane.

"So where were we?" Jane asked as he dropped the phone on the coffee table and moved to kiss her again.

"The team will be here shortly." Lisbon told him as she placed her hands on his chest stopping him from getting closer.

"Let them enjoy the show." Jane smiled.

"Jane!" Lisbon warned. "There will be plenty time for us later."

Lisbon finally moved her hands away from him. Jane smiled and finished leaning over to kiss her. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her gently against the couch. Lisbon smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss for the need of air.

"Wow."

"Oh, I can do better than that." Jane smiled and started to kiss her again when the door bell rang.

"I'll get the door." Jane was crestfallen as he got to his feet and headed to the door. He ran a quick hand through his hair as he waited for Lisbon to sit up. She nodded him to open the door.

"Cho." Jane said as he allowed the team to enter. Cho looked at Jane and then Lisbon before walking away from the door. Jane was certain that the man had known what the two of them were doing before.

"What do you have?" Lisbon asked as the team got settled.

"The autopsy results finally came in." Rigbsy told her.

"What did they say?"

"He was dying." Cho was straightforward.

"Of what?" Jane asked surprised.

"Liver failure." Rigsby said as he handed Lisbon the file.

"That is why he ended the game." Jane said faintly.

"Jane it' s over. That is all that matters." Lisbon told him as she noticed the look on his face.

"I know."

"But?"

Jane shook his head and got to his feet. He started to pace in the living room.

"Jane tell me or I will beat you." Lisbon threaten him.

"Your threats are meaningless seeing as you are hurt."

"We can still hurt you." Rigsby pointed out. Jane gave a fake smile before he stopped pacing.

"Tell us the truth." Lisbon was almost pleading with him now.

"He only gave up because he was dying not because I beat him at his sick little game."

"He's gone why does it matter how it happened?" Van Pelt asked.

"It just does." Jane said rejected.

"Patrick, come here please." Lisbon's voice was soft as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Jane nodded and took a seat next to her. Lisbon made sure that he was watching her before she spoke.

"Just let it be over." Lisbon squeezed his hand.

"I want to but I just can't. I'm sorry." Jane whispered before taking his hand back, getting once again to his feet. "Umm, I'm going to go and get some air."

The team watched as Jane walked out of the house. Lisbon knew that even if she could go after him she wouldn't. He needed some space and she was willing to give it to him as long as he returned to her before it got to be too late.

To Be Continued...


	14. The Dawning Of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still have no rights.
> 
> A/N: I just want to thank everyone who have read this story and especially those who have left reviews. Also thanks to my friend Amber for all your support and time that you put into helping me write this. Also a big thanks to my family, friends, and twitter friends who are always there for me when I get stuck on something. You guys are the best.
> 
> 2nd A/N: This story had started out as a one-shot and then grew into something more and for that I'm thankful. I will be working on a new Mentalist story in a few weeks so keep an eye out for that.

The Dawning Of Light

 

The weather seemed to be in-tune with his feelings as Jane walked across the soggy grass. Upon hearing that Red John was suffering from liver failure he had to get away from everyone and clear his head. Jane had spent so much time searching for his nemesis that his death hadn't fully been accepted. His focus, at the time, had been his concern for Lisbon. Now, with her safe, he finally felt it was time to come full circle. He got closer to the headstone, dropped to his knees, and allowed the rain to fall on his neck as he bowed his head.

"It's officially over." He whispered. "But I still feel lost."

Jane closed his eyes as he listened to the rain pound all around him. With Red John gone he wasn't sure who he was exactly. Was he a better man in reality? Or was he the exact same person? Lisbon had told him that he was better man then he was before, but he wasn't sure if he could agree. Lifting his left hand he used his right hand to pull off his wedding finger. He kept his eyes closed as he allowed the freshly revealed skin to feel the moist air.

"You will always be in my heart, dearest. But it's time for me to move on. I have fulfilled my promise to you and myself. I know that you aren't here but if you happen to be listening from somewhere above, then know that I'm happy with her, and love her." Jane opened his eyes and looked at the headstone again. He gave a quick smile and rose to his feet.

"I'll bring her around in the near future. That, I promise." Jane silently stated as he made his way back to his car. Slipping his wedding ring into his vest pocket he opened the door to his car and got in. It was time for him to go home and there was only one place he considered home to be.

Jane pulled right behind the SUV and turned off the car. At least someone from the team had stayed to watch over Lisbon after he had left abruptly. There were lights in the house which meant that someone was up. Getting out of the car he made his way to the front door when a voice startled him.

"You shouldn't go in." Van Pelt told him. He looked up to see her standing in the shadows under some eaves in order to keep dry from the rain.

"Why are you out here Grace?" Jane asked as with a grin.

"Waiting for you to show up."

"How mad is she?" He asked as he joined her.

"She isn't mad." Van Pelt shrugged. "But she is worried."

"She doesn't need to worry anymore."

"That is an empty promise coming from you."

"I'm not going to leave her Grace." Jane said simply as he held out his hand.

"What?" Van Pelt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me the key."

"She needs her rest." Van Pelt said before begrudgingly handing over the key to Jane. Van Pelt gave him one more look before walking off to the SUV.

"I know." He told himself before unlocking the door.

Jane entered and noticed that the light had been coming from a table lamp, but Lisbon wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked up to where her bedroom door was on the second floor and debated if he should wake her or wait until tomorrow. His mind made his decision for him as his feet made their way to the stairs. With each step his mind raced through the moments in which she had protected him, lied to him, saved him, and, in the last few years, loved him. Coming to a stop in front of her door, he placed his hand on the door knob and slowly opened. His eyes came upon her soundly asleep in her bed with the moonlight from the window playing off the features of her face, enhancing the shine of her raven hair cascading down the pillow. He moved to the bed and kneeled down so he was level with her face.

"Teresa." He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hmm." Lisbon muttered but didn't awake.

"They must have given you some good drugs to put you in a deep sleep." He whispered before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. That did the trick because within a few seconds she was kissing him back. Her hand came up to cup his cheek before breaking the kiss.

"You're back." Her voice had a sultry, raspy tone, full of sleep. To Jane it was the most sexy sound he had heard in a long time.

"Did you have any doubts?" He smiled at her.

"No." Her eyes avoided him.

"Liar." He laughed at her.

"Fine. So I had a few doubts."

"A few doubts my dear?" Jane got to his feet and took a seat on the bed next to her. Lisbon sat up a little and leaned closer to him before lacing her hand with his.

"I always have doubts when it comes to you." Lisbon smiled at him.

"You shouldn't."

"Stop causing trouble and I'll stop having my doubts."

"Well, that is never going to happen."

"Jane." Lisbon warned him sweetly.

"If I was to behave then you wouldn't know what to do with all your free time at work."

"I could use it to solve other cases instead of signing paperwork." Lisbon countered.

"Maybe." Jane smirked.

"So you will think about it?" Lisbon was hopeful.

"No, I was referring to the idea that you might be able to solve other cases." Jane smiled as he felt Lisbon use her free hand to smack him. He tighten his grip on the hand that she was holding. It was then she froze and her eyes widen.

"Jane, where is your-" Lisbon started to ask.

"In my vest pocket." He cut her off.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon was now showing more concern for him.

"Right as rain."

"I want a serious response." Lisbon said as she let go of his hand and sat up completely. Jane sighed and dropped his head.

"It was time."

"That is a big step for you Patrick." Lisbon told him.

"I'm slowly making my peace with my past." He told her as he got to his feet and started to pace the bedroom. "It is going to take a long time but I'm working on it."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Lisbon asked so quietly that she wasn't sure that he had heard her.

"Yes." Jane said simply as he walked back over to her.

"What?"

"Move over." Jane smiled as he got closer to her. Lisbon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Please."

She did as he request. He kicked off his shoes and took off his vest. He noticed her eyes widen slightly as he took off his vest.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Jane said as he laid down on the bed. "I'm just going to sleep next to you."

"Errr." Lisbon was completely lost now.

"I need sleep and so do you." He told her as he rested his hands across his stomach. "Just close your eyes."

"No funny stuff." Lisbon told him as she laid down completely.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jane whispered. "At least not right now"

"Night Patrick." Lisbon ignored his comment as she closed her eyes and started to listen to his breathing.

"Night, Teresa." Jane replied and also closed his eyes.

He felt the bed shift a little as Lisbon scooted closer to him. He smiled and reach down to grab her hand in his. As soon as he felt her tighten her grip he pulled her closer to him. Jane started to drift off just as he felt Lisbon lay her head on his shoulder. He couldn't see her smile but he knew it was there. He smiled also and for the first time, in a long time, he felt himself drift off to sleep without any worries playing on his mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did he show up?" Rigsby asked as Van Pelt entered the bullpen.

"Yes. I'm going to assume that he went to talk to her."

"Or not."

"What do you mean by that?" Van Pelt asked as she leaned against his desk facing him.

"Well, you know."

"You're a pervert." Van Pelt chided him before walking away.

"I'm just saying what we were all thinking." Rigsby countered.

"Men." Van Pelt hissed.

Van Pelt yawned just as the sun started to rise. She had been filling out the last of the paper work on the previous case when Rigsby came up to her.

"You almost done?"

"Yup. I just need Cho to sign off on them." Van Pelt smiled as she stood up to stretch.

"Grace, did you want to get some breakfast with me?" Rigsby ask nervously.

"I would love to."

"Good."

The two of them made their way to the elevator. Pressing the button Rigsby opened his mouth to speak but suddenly closed it again.

"Is something wrong?" Van Pelt asked, feeling his hesitation.

"No."

"Wayne?"

"Do you ever wonder?" Rigsby asked as they entered the elevator.

"About?"

"What would have happened if we hadn't broken up?" Rigsby asked quickly as the door closed.

"I do."

"Same here." Rigsby replied.

The two of them went silent again as the elevator made it's way to the ground floor. The two exit the elevator and made their way towards their cars.

"I want to try again." Van Pelt said suddenly.

"What?"

Van Pelt laughed before walking over to him. "I said I want to try again." She rolled onto her toes and kiss him on the lips.

"Let's talk about it over breakfast." She told him after they broke the kiss.

"Sounds good." Rigsby's voice was strained.

"Follow me." Van Pelt stated as she got into her car and drove off. Rigsby stood there for a few seconds before his higher brain function started to work again and he got into his car and followed Van Pelt.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon buried herself deeper into her pillow desperately trying to cling to the last remaining seconds of sleep. As her mind started to fully awaken she notice that her pillow wasn't as soft as it was supposed to be. Memories of last night's conversation with Jane came flooding back into her mind as she opened her eyes. She noticed that she was still using his shoulder as a pillow but also that he was fast asleep. He looked as if he was a peace. She slowly tried to move away from him but his arm that was wrapped around her waist tighten and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible.

"Jane." She whispered. He didn't move at all. Trying once again she started to move but within seconds she was pulled back to him.

"Jane, I know you're awake." Lisbon said annoyed. He still didn't say anything. Lisbon growled and used her right hand to smack him across the chest.

"Alright, I surrender woman," Jane said as he let go of her waist but Lisbon made no effort to move away from him. Rather she used her elbow to lift herself so she could see his face.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked as he opened his eyes.

"Like a baby." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Lisbon broke the kiss and looked at him. "What did you do with your ring again?"

"It's in my vest pocket."

Lisbon nodded and moved away from him. Slipping out of bed Jane noticed that she was wearing her sports jersey but she didn't act like the situation was awkward as she walked over to where he left his vest and pulled the ring out of the pocket. She looked at it for a few moments before heading over to her dresser and pulling something out of the small jewelry box. She fiddled for a few seconds before heading back to join him on the bed.

"Sit up." Lisbon commanded him. Jane did as he was told. He felt Lisbon slip something around his neck he looked down and noticed that his wedding ring was sitting on a chain.

"Teresa."

"You should wear it."

"Thank you." Jane replied softly as his fingers traced the ring. "The necklace is a little dainty though."

"Bite me."

"Ohhh, a challenge." Jane smiled as he pulled Lisbon down on top of him.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked as she looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Jane told her before he captured her lips with his own.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six-Months Later:

Lisbon groaned as she heard her cell-phone ring.

"Ignore it." Jane told her firmly from behind her as he cuddled closer to her.

"You very well know that I can't do that." Lisbon told him as she reach for her phone that was sitting on the side table. "Lisbon."

"You have a new case, agent." her boss's voiced boomed through the quietness of the room.

"Yes, sir." Lisbon answered.

"I'm sending you the details now." He told her then hung up. Lisbon sighed and placed the phone back on the side table before turning over in Jane's arms.

"We need to get up."

"Call Cho and tell him to take lead."

"I can't say that." Lisbon told him as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I can always persuade you." He grinned.

"I'm not doing it again, Jane." She used his last name which told him that he was going to be forced out of bed at an ungodly hour.

"Fine." He let her go before turning onto his back.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told him as she got up.

"Want company?" Jane offered.

"If you do then we will never make it to the scene." Lisbon said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He heard the unmistakable locking of the door.

"I'll make you some coffee." He shouted as he got to his feet.

"Thank you." Lisbon's voice drifted through the door. Jane smiled and headed down to the kitchen.

Jane was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea when Lisbon walked in dressed in a pair of black slacks and a emerald green sweater. "Shower is free." She told him as she went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Hmm." Jane responded before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'll see you at the crime scene." She told him as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't be late."

Jane watched her go before he finished up his tea and made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Jane studied his reflection in the mirror as he waited for the water to warm up. He looked younger and the black rings under his eyes had disappeared. He was happy and that was important. He had kept his promise and taken Lisbon to visit his family. She had stood by him for several hours. It was after that time that he knew that she would never leave his side. She had convinced him to move in with her a few months ago stating that she was worried about him when he was out of sight. But the truth was that he had been thinking about moving in after they spent their first night together. What she didn't know was that in his desk drawer at work he had a ring waiting for her. He was just waiting for the perfect time to propose to her. He smiled at the thought before turning around and getting into the shower. He couldn't be late because she would kill him. Well, not kill him so much as he would be forced to sleep on the couch for the next few weeks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cho." Lisbon said as she got out of the car.

"Jane isn't with you?" Cho asked surprised. Cho had figured that she and Jane were together within a week, while it took Van Pelt and Rigsby a bit longer.

"He will be around later." She told him as the two of them made their way down the hill to the crime scene.

"Okay." Cho shrugged as they got closer to the scene.

"What do you got?" Lisbon asked Pat.

"Looks like a gunshot to the head. Still trying to get an ID on the victim."

"So why where we called?" Lisbon asked.

"The mayor saw the entire thing." Cho asked as he pointed to the mayor who was talking to a couple of press.

"Great." Lisbon said sarcastically.

"He wants this case wrapped up quickly."

"Of course."

"It looks like a car might have moved her from another place based on the tracks." Van Pelt stated as she came up from behind her.

"Run the tracks through the database and see what you get." Lisbon told her as she bent down to stare at the body. "Looks like she was dressed to go out partying."

"The dress would fit that scenario." Van Pelt told her. "That dress is worth a couple of hundred dollars."

"So maybe she comes from money." Cho said.

"Maybe."

"Boss." Rigsby said as he came closer. He seemed to be out of breath.

"Nice of you to join us Rigs." Lisbon said as she stood up. She noticed that Rigsby had worn the same cloths as the day before.

"Rigs, Cho go talk to the mayor and get the whole story." She order as she started to look around the area.

"Yes, Ma'am." The two of them said as they walked away.

"Could have changed your clothes." Lisbon overheard Cho tell Rigsby as they walked away. Lisbon smirked before looking at Van Pelt.

"Head back to the office and see what you can find out about our victim." She told her. Van Pelt nodded and made her way back to the hill where the cars were parked. Lisbon watched her drive away just as Jane drove in. He got out of the car and gave her a quick wave before making his way down the hill.

"You could have changed your suit at least." Lisbon told him when he joined her.

"Meh, no one is going to notice."

"I'm sure that is the exact thinking that Rigsby had this morning." Lisbon pointed out.

"He owns more suits than I." Jane said as he started to walked around the body.

"What is your take?"

"Who is she?" Jane ignored her question.

"We are still waiting on an ID."

"Will you answer my question?" Lisbon told him.

"She was killed somewhere else. Was most likely partying last night and might have been heading home with someone when she was killed." Jane told her.

"Boss." Rigsby's voice drifted as he came down the hill.

"Yeah."

"The mayor wants to speak to you."

"I'll be right back." Lisbon told Jane before walking away. "Behave yourself." She tossed over her shoulder.

"So when are you going to just propose?" Jane asked as Rigsby got closer.

"What!?" Rigsby asked shocked.

"You are wearing the same clothes as yesterday and when you walked by Lisbon you protected your right jacket pocket." Jane pointed out.

"No, I didn't."

"So either you are carrying drugs or you have a wedding ring in that pocket."

"How?" Rigsby asked even more shocked.

"You have been with Grace for a while. You also have been looking into other departments within the CBI which means you are looking to move forward in your relationship because the rules clearly state that agents can't work on the same team and be in a relationship."

"Don't tell anyone." Rigsby pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jane told him.

"What about you?" Rigsby asked.

"What about me?" Jane asked him in return.

"When are you going to propose?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"There is a ring box in your desk drawer at work." Rigsby smiled.

"Is there?"

"You've been holding it for a few weeks already waiting for the right time."

"Would I do that?" Jane asked as he walked away.

Jane made his way over to the Sheriff and started to talk to him. Just as Lisbon and Cho had finished talking with the mayor.

"Let's head back." Lisbon told him as they headed to the SUV's.

"Where's Jane?" She asked as she looked around the crime scene.

"He's talking with the Sheriff." Cho pointed to the exact spot that Jane was standing.

"He wouldn't dare." Lisbon muttered to herself.

"You bastard!" The Sheriff yelled.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled as she watched him running away from the pissed off Sheriff. "I swear I'm going to kill him." She told Cho before making her way down the hill to calm the Sheriff down.

"At least some things never change." Cho thought as he followed her down the hill.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we heading home soon?" Jane asked as he entered Lisbon's office later that night.

"As soon as I finish the paperwork, compliments of your little fiasco with the Sheriff." Lisbon replied angrily.

"You secretly love it, and the Sheriff had it coming." Jane told her as he sat down on her couch.

"You know sometimes you can be a jackass." Lisbon told him as she threw a pen at his head.

"But you still love me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes maybe. As I love you sometimes, but today isn't one of those days." Lisbon told him.

Jane nodded and got to his feet before walking over to her. "Even if I gave you this?" He placed the ring box in front of her.

"What is this?" Lisbon asked.

"You're a trained agent so I'm sure you know what it is." Jane told her as he walked around her desk and leaned down a little. "What is your answer?"

Lisbon opened the box slowly and gasped as she saw the ring. It was a simple silver band with a diamond wrapped in the middle. It was the exact same thing she would pick out if she had been allowed to.

"Where did you find this?" She asked as she pulled the ring out.

"At an antique store up north." He told her. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You're a famous Mentalist so you tell me what my answer is." Lisbon challenged him. Jane just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He did know the answer of course. Breaking the kiss he slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her again. Tomorrow he would tell her what was engraved inside the ring. For it had taken him seconds to come up with the perfect thing and so inside both her ring and his later on it would have one word written and one only...savior.

The End.


End file.
